Of Books and Sleeveless Chain-mail
by D.C.Marvelous
Summary: Ella is the granddaughter to Geoffery of Monmouth the keeper of the Royal Library in Camelot. Raised in the midst of books, and hidden away from the realities away from the castle walls. This is her story on how she copes in the time with the greatest sorcerer Merlin and the once and future king Arthur. (OC story, possible rewrite of season 5, ends with PercivalxOC)
1. Prologue

**This is my OC that I have thought of since I first saw the series. Since I started rewatching the series, I decided to write the ****s****tory of my Oc as I do. Percival has always been my favorite knight, and I wanted to see another side of him with my OC. Ella is the granddaughter of Geoffery the keeper of the Royal Library in Camelot. This her story on how she lives with outlawed magic, knights, and a king that was her childhood hero.**

**I don't own any right to BBC's Merlin{I wish that I did}, I only own my OC Ella.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue: <strong>

I have always loved stories, I was obsessed with them actually. I practically grew up in the Royal Library so that helped feed my need for them. I think they were a form of escape from what I didn't want to face. The tragedies in my life were too hard on me, I guess. When I was a child my parents were killed by the king for high treason during the Great Purge. After their death my grandfather collected me, and took me to live with him in Camelot.

My grandfather, Geoffrey of Monmouth, was the keeper of the Royal Library, the Court Genealogist, and the Officiate of the royal weddings and coronations. When he took me in he was already well into his late fifties, had these duties, and had lost his daughter(my mother), so while his act was supposed to be him taking care of me in most cases it was vise versa.

We lived in a small set of rooms on the east side of the castle near the Royal Library. The east hall ended with the library, before that there are several rooms connected to the hall, ours is as such. It consist of one room connected to the east hall then two rooms branching off from the main room. The main room has a few lounging chairs, a wooden table with matching chairs, the walls are lined with cupboards, shelves, cases all filled to the brim with dozens of books. The adjoining rooms are the bedrooms, one for grandfather and one for me, they are simple plain rooms and resembled each other greatly. Both had a bed, a wardrobe, a washbasin, a cupboard for personal items, a screen to change behind, and a trunk that held extra linens for the bed. Despite our rooms being very nice compared to the other servant rooms, besides for eating or sleeping, we spent all of our time in the library.

In spite of grandfather's advice about me not being able to live a life while hiding in the library, that is exactly what happened. The library was where I first met the greatest sorcerer to ever have lived, Merlin. Where I first met the once and future king, Arthur. Though at the time I didn't know about their destinies and thought them to be simply a servant and a prince. Although I recognised something inside them. Even when I first met them I could see a sense of adventure, bravery, and loyalty that I had only heard of in books.

* * *

><p>7 years ago. . .<p>

I ran through the bookcases, my breaths coming in harsh pants and the sound of bare feet slapping against the ground ruined the quiet that shrouded the library. My sounds were echoed behind me by the boys that were chasing me, and their sounds spurred me to run faster. I stumbled once, accidently stepping on my skirt. I grasped my shirt and pulled it up to knees to avoid from tripping and falling on my face. Although hurting my face sounded bad, I feared even more what would happen to me if the boys caught up to me.

I had hoped that running into the library with them, it would have been easy to lose them in the labyrinth of bookcases. I was wrong, for they have stayed on my tail this whole time. I darted behind a stack of books above my height, hoping that this would hide me from them. I heard them draw closer and closer until they were suddenly running past my hiding spot. I smiled in relief before running back the way I had come from. There was a shout behind me, I cursed, saying a word that I'm sure was causing my mother to roll in her grave. I had accidently heard my grandfather say it once when he dropped a particularly large book on his foot.

The boys had started gaining on me when I turned sharply down a row, and with a smack, straight into a boy six years older than me. My momentum caused both of us to fall on to the floor. I sat up, looking across from me at the person I had run into. His golden hair, scrunched up blue eyes, and too fine clothes in this dusty place made me realize who was rubbing his head and sitting on the floor across from me. Prince Arthur, son of the king, my young mind was mad at him because I could hear the bullies catching up to me and all of that hard work of trying to escape from them was dashed away. Though as I grew older and looked back at this moment, all I think is of how grateful I feel about not being flogged or hanged for hurting the young prince.

"Hey!" A boy named Peter yelled, the designated leader of the pack of wild boys. I use that term loosely, they behaved like rabid dogs. he and the others behind him didn't recognise the prince and only thought of getting their hands on me.

I, of course, knew this so I sprang to me feet as fast as possible and whirled around on the boys preparing for the fight. After counting seven of them and one of me, I thought better of that plan. Prince Arthur was getting to his feet when I darted behind him, thinking I could use him as a shield.

Peter paused, looking between the two of us. "Give us her." He told Prince Arthur, puffing out his chest to look bigger. The boys behind him doing the same.

Prince Arthur narrowed his eyes at him, frowning at the boy. He looked back at me, cowering behind him, his gaze scoured me from head to toe. From his facial expression he seemed to find me lacking in whatever he was looking for. "No, don't think so." I grinned, happy that my plan of using Prince Arthur as a shield was working. I would like to say that he was helping me because it was the right thing to do, but I not so sure that is true. Prince Arthur when he was young(And older, though it was less so) he was known to be hot-headed and stubborn. While his nobleness might have come into equation when he deciding whether to help me or not, I think his actions was more of him trying to prove himself and not wanting to take any orders from anyone.

Peter looked surprised that Prince Arthur was refusing him, he still didn't know that he was talking to a prince. Even though they outnumbered us, they were daunted by the large boy, a few years their senior, protecting me. "Fine," Peter growled then looked at me, "You're going to have to leave this library at some point, Ella."

I being my usual impulsive self, felt mad that Peter wouldn't admit to losing this battle. Feeling cheated of my victory, as they walked away, I just had to open my big mouth. "That's right, walk away! You bunch of filthy, stupid-heads!" I yelled at their backs, stepping out from behind Prince Arthur. For extra emphasis of my words, I picked up a book threw it at them, and with my luck it crashed straight into the back of Peter's head.

They all came to a stop and turned around to look at me. Their faces were masked with anger, though Peter's was the worst, his face looked to be twisted in rage. I saw in my peripheral vision, Prince Arthur's shoulders drop. "Uh oh." I said quietly before they started running towards us.

"Run!" Prince Arthur yelled before looking at me, realizing that I had already started. He caught up to me easily his legs being longer than mine.

"You just had to say something back?!" He yelled at me, glaring at me.

"I'm sorry!" I yelled back, feeling truly sorry for this. "It wasn't like I wanted this to happen!"

"What did you do to them?"

"They are bullies- Cute puppy- Throwing rocks- I save puppy- Threw rocks at them- Chase- Run into library- Then into you- And now this!" I yelled, not being able to tell the whole story because I didn't want to waste air.

I made a turn down a row before having to pull up short. Prince Arthur stumbled behind me, "You lead us into a dead end!" He said exasperated.

I stared at the shelves of books in front of me, before turning around hoping that maybe we could run back the other way before Peter and the others caught up to us. But it was too late, they had gotten to the opening before we could.

Prince Arthur gave me look before throwing his arm in front of me and his hand in front of himself. "Stop, I'm Prince Arthur and I command you to stop." He told them.

By now they had gotten over to us and Peter was only a foot away from Arthur. "Yeah, right." Peter scoffed then threw a punch at Arthur.

I would like to say that the fight was heavily in our favor, that are skills combined were enough or that I fought beside Arthur, but then I would be lying. Arthur held his own for awhile, but he was eventually overpowered when he tried to help me. I managed to evade them long enough while they were busy with Arthur, and when I saw my chance I was going to run away. I was making towards the exit when I heard a grunt of pain behind me, and I turned to see that Arthur had fallen to his hands and knees.

I sighed deeply, resigning myself to my fate, this was all of my fault after all and it was too harsh for me to leave Arthur to take my punishment. I ran towards Peter, and tackled him to the ground. Sitting on top of him, I started slapping his face. I curled my right hand into a fist and punched his nose as hard as I could. The crack I heard made me pause, and while I did his friends managed to pull me off of him.

I kicked and yelled trying to get them to let go of me. They held me back as Peter got to his feet and walked over to us. His face got me to stop my struggling and I stared at him scared. I figured that if this was the end of this altercation, might as well start begging and pleading for mercy. "Come on, Pete. Let talk this out, ol' buddy. How about some peaceful deliberation, ol' pal?" My voice squeaking several times.

"I don't know what deliberation means, but I'm going to say no to it anyways." He said his voice harsh. He drew back his face, preparing to hit me when out of nowhere Arthur's fist slams into his face.

Peter drops to the ground unconscious, I felt his friends let go of me as we all stare dumbstruck at Prince Arthur breathing hard and standing over Peter.

He stares at Peter before turning to look at us,"Who's next?' He asks, popping his knuckles in a very frondeur kind of way that had even me scared. The boys all paused for two seconds before running away. Not one going to help Peter, not wanting to get too close to Prince Arthur.

He walked over to me and offered his hand to help me up. I didn't take it, I was wary of Prince Arthur even after he had helped me. I wasn't sure if I was out of the pan and into the fire; Peter was bad, but Prince Arthur just proved himself worse. I stood and brushed myself off, "I knew that we could handle them."

Prince Arthur gave me an annoyed look, "We?" He asks irritated.

"Yes, we." I said stressing the word 'we'. "Who was the one that broke Peter's nose?"

"Who was the one that got us into trouble in the first place?"

"And let me tell you that wasn't easy." I said grinning impishly. Now that it was over, and me turning out unscathed, it all seemed like a game.

Prince Arthur sighed louder than necessary and threw his hands into the air. He walked away from me, his feet stomping against the floor. "Thanks for the help!" I yelled after his retreating form. He waved his hand in acknowledgement, causing me to smile.


	2. Chapter 1: The Dragon's Call

**The first chapter and the next few are going to be written quickly because they aren't going to pertain much into the story's plot. They are mostly written for background and to set the beginning setting. Sadly, Ella won't be meeting Merlin for several weeks now, though she will be seeing him and thinking about him. Please RR.**  
><strong>I don't own any rights to BBC's Merlin, only to my OC.<strong>

**~ D.C.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1:<strong>

The weather was exceptionally good today, the trees were shading me from the harsh light of the summer sun, and the faint breeze coming from the north cooled the air. The aspen I was sitting under was on a small hill that overlooked the castle. I could see the people milling around in the market in the lower town, but the walls blocked anything else from being seen.Good, it was what was hidden that made me come out here in the first place.

The sound of trumpets and drums set the rhythm for the execution that was taking place in the courtyard. Their sound was carried over the wind and to the forest where I was retreating. I had heard through gossip in the kitchen that a man was to be executed this morning, and not having the stomach for it, I had snuck away to the forest hoping to escape from it.

The sound of the cadence stopped, all I could hear now was the sound of the forest; birds singing, leaves rustling, and critters scurrying. The sounds calmed me, this was not the first time that I had come here, and my mind was able to go back to the open book laying in my lap. I stayed there until the sun started going down, not wanting to walk back to the castle in the dark.

Having missed supper while I was in the forest, I went to the castle's kitchen hoping that I could get a late supper there. Audrey, the head cook, was a friend of mine and I knew that if asked she would give me food.

After I had been given a bowl of stew and a chunk of bread, I sat down next to some of the other servants also having a late supper at a large table in the kitchen. I recognised only a few of them, Margaret was one of them. Margaret was a servant that helped in the kitchens, though she mostly helped serving the noble families when there were any banquets. She was also known as the largest gossiper out of all the servants in the castle. She was currently repeating the current gossip in loud whispers.

"Did you really see it happen, Margaret?" Asked one of the mousy looking servants, her voice in a hushed awe-struck tone.

"Oh yes, I did. The witch was hideous, the oldest hag I have ever seen. She had to be in her hundreds, no doubt has been using sorcery to stay alive for this long. She looked to be wearing old rags too." Margaret was saying, the other girls around the table let out murmurs of distaste.

"What did she do?" Another girl asked, glancing around nervously.

I paused with a spoonful of stew hanging in front of my face, my eyes went to Margaret. While I usually didn't partake in gossip, I was as curious as the others, maybe even more so. My eyes went to Margaret and we all leaned in closer when she did.

"She cursed King Uther, threatened Prince Arthur, then it seemed as if all the winds gathered around her and she disappeared with them. It was not like anything I have ever seen before."

All the girls were silent, a few were looking around at the shadows as if the witch was going to pop out and wreak havoc on us. I finished the rest of my stew while they continued their talk, no longer paying attention to them because their idle gossip was now about the new dress one of the ladies was wearing today.

* * *

><p>"Ella? Are you ready yet?" My grandfather called from the other side of the door. My grandfather and I, while had little money and even less power, we were considered of noble birth. Though it's more of a technicality, some distant cousin of my grandfather's is where we get our noble lineage from. As such, we were invited for the banquet that was to be held tonight by King Uther.<p>

Although I liked banquets, mostly because of the food, I detested getting ready for them and always managed to procrastinate until the last possible moment. Like this moment for example, my grandfather has been waiting for us to leave for the past few minutes and I had only started getting ready. I scrambled behind my screen, fighting to get my corset tied behind me. I stumbled a bit, accidently knocking over a stool.

My grandfather heard the noise for a second later I could hear him ask, "What was that? Did you fall over again?"

"No," I replied, smiling in relief when I finally got my corset tied. "I'm fine." My voice got muffled by my petticoat that I was pulling over my head. I breathed in deeply when my head popped out from under the dress. "It was just a stool." I said pulling my arms through the tight sleeves. I grabbed my dress that was resting on the screen and slid that on next. It being a lot more roomy than the petticoat I was able to get it on easily. As I walked out from behind the screen, I put on my decorated belt made from gilded silver. I went to the mirror and hurriedly brushed my blonde hair, taking my bangs I rolled them then pinned them behind my head.

I walked over to the door and flung it open, "Let's go, grandfather. We can't be late." I told him, when I found him sitting at one of the chairs. I strode past him leaving our chambers, he sputtered and rose, following after me.

* * *

><p>The banquet hall was already filled when we arrived, the nobles in their colorful refinery were milling around, talking to other guests. "Oh!" Grandfather said and started walking towards one of the other guests. I followed after him, smiling when I saw who he was heading towards.<p>

"Geoffrey, Ella, how are you two?" The older man asked, smiling at us.

"Very well, Gaius. The pain in my leg has gone away just like you said it would after I took your medicine." Grandfather said sharing Gaius's smile.

I looked away from them, tuning out their conversation, I have learned through past experiences that the only thing worse than women's gossip is old men's gossip. My green eyes scanned the crowd and came to a stop when I saw the Prince. He was joking and fooling around with his friends. Arthur turned around, his eyes focused on something towards the entrance and I watched as a dumbstruck expression covered his face. My eyes followed his gaze, and I found that he had been looking at the Lady Morgana. I frowned when I saw what she was wearing, her dress was showing more skin than was generally acceptable.

I smiled when I saw Gwen walking behind her, I looked back at grandfather and Gaius seeing as they weren't paying any to me, I walked away from them. Gwen is my closest friend, and without her I would be doomed to be friends with two old men and a grumpy cook. Before I could make my way over to her, I saw her walk over towards a boy not much older than us. I smiled and paused, recognising the look in her eye. I had seen it once before when she had her crush on one of the stablehands.

The trumpets sounded before I could tease Gwen, and at their signal I made my way over to my seat. I sat down next to my grandfather, Gaius was seated on the other side of him. As I did, I turned so that I could hear their conversation.

"Has your new apprentice arrived yet?" Grandfather was asking.

"Of course, he arrived on Wednesday. I told you that earlier this week didn't I?" Gaius asked, as he served himself some of the chicken.

"You probably did, Gaius, but you know grandfather." I gave a teasingly look to grandfather. "He never remembers the dates, it's the old age." I whispered to Gaius conspiratorially, my words caused Gaius to laugh uproariously and pat grandfather on the back.

Before we could continue with my teasing the trumpets started playing again, signaling King Uther's arrival. The king stepped in front of his table and the hall quieted for his speech. He smiled at all of us, and his eyes scanned the tables. "We have enjoyed 20 years of peace and prosperity." He said beginning his speech. "It has brought the kingdom and myself many pleasures, but few can compare with the honor of introducing Lady Helen of Mora." He bowed slightly and began the applause for her. Everyone joining in with him, my eyes went to the stage and I smiled at the woman standing there.

She started singing, her voice is as beautiful as her reputation says it is, her voice filling the room with song. She moved her hands with her singing and stepped off the stage, walking towards the head table. Her voice was angelic, and I felt myself begin to become drowsy from the sound of it. I slumped forward against the table and leaned against grandfather, as my eyelids slowly began to close. Before my eyes completely closed, I noticed that everyone else was also falling asleep and that there were cobwebs growing across everyone.

My suspicions were halted when I fell asleep, and in the next moment I was opening my eyes and staring bewildered at the sight before me. Lady Helen was crushed underneath a chandelier, except Lady Helen was no longer there in her place was an old woman. I started removing the webs from me when the woman used magic to fling a dagger at Prince Arthur. I gave a start watching as the dagger arced towards him, but before it could the servant I saw earlier with Gwen rushed forward and fell backwards with him on to the ground.

We all stared shocked at the knife embedded into Prince Arthur's chair. I looked at King Uther, and watched as he went over to them as shocked about what happened as we were. "You saved my boy's life, a debt must be repaid." King Uther told the servant.

"Uh, well…" The servant said, smiling a small grin.

"Don't be so modest. You shall be rewarded."

"Honestly, you don't have to, Your Highness."

"No, absolutely. This merits something quite special."

"Well…" The servant now looked to be happy and excited about being rewarded.

"You shall be awarded a position in the royal household. You shall be Prince Arthur's manservant."

At this we all started clapping, I noticed Prince Arthur arguing something in reply, but it was drowned out by the applause. "There he is, Geoffrey, that's my new apprentice." Gaius said, with a proud look on his face. "He must be a brave boy to have saved the Prince's life like that." Grandfather replied, looking at the servant in a new light. "Indeed, his name is Merlin."


	3. Chapter 2: Valiant

**Another chapter up, can you guys tell what I have been doing for Christmas break? What? Did someone say writing? You're right, that's all I have been doing. Well, that and eating candy canes. I mean come on if you stick them out in the open looking all delicious on a Christmas tree, how can you expect that they won't be eaten? Anyways. . . New chapter here so read it and review it please. Feed back really helps. Side-note: I made some edits to Chapter 1, while it's not needed to go back and re-read it, I recommend it.**

**All rights for the awe-inspiring Merlin go to BBC, I only own my OC Ella.**

**~ D.C.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2:<strong>

I saw Merlin many times over the following weeks, and I watched as he started playing a larger role here at Camelot. From my talks with Gwen, I learned how highly she thinks of him. It wasn't until Prince Arthur accused Sir Valiant of sorcery based on Merlin's word alone that I learned how high of a regard that Prince Arthur held him in. Prince Arthur isn't known to listen to people especially those of lower rank than him, it was strange and it wasn't until I met Merlin that I realized why he listens to him. But I'm getting ahead of myself, that won't happen for a while now.

* * *

><p>I turned the page in my book, the story was about a great king of old and his epic life. I was currently sitting in a small alcove that was lighted by a large stain-glass window. I was interrupted when guards rushed past me, their armor clanging and ruining the peace that I was surrounded in. My eyes followed their movement, curious as to why they were in a hurry.<p>

I turned to face the window that over-looked the courtyard, I straightened in my seat. There was two guards and a knight leading another knight in yellow to the castle. The guards that had rushed past me, met the group at the foot of the stairs and led them inside.

My curiosity officially peaked, I marked the spot in my book with a ribbon then went to the royal court, assuming that that is where they were taking him. While I had not met the knight yet, I had heard of him when I had visited the castle's kitchen. They spoke of a knight whose skill might be greater than Arthur's and had advanced to the finals in the tournament. Whose description was that of a man in yellow with green snakes decorating his shield. Based on this description, it was Sir Valiant that they had arrested and were now taking to court.

I reached the court after the guards did, and snuck in before the doors closed. I made my way over to Gwen, pushing between the others, who was standing next to Morgana. From the look that Prince Arthur was giving the knight it was easy to guess who the accuser was.

The large doors opened, and King Uther walked in. He glanced at Arthur, before making his way to his throne. "Why have you summoned the court?" He asked his son, not bothering to hide his annoyance with him.

Arthur glowered at Sir Valiant before stepping in front of everyone, "I believe Knight Valiant is using a magic shield to cheat in the tournament." He said addressing King Uther.

King Uther looked at Knight Valiant surprised, "Valiant, what do you have to say to this?"

Sir Valiant glared at Prince Arthur before replying to King uther. "My lord, this is ridiculous. I have never used magic." He stepped forwards towards King Uther then faced Prince Arthur. "Does your son have any evidence to support this outrageous accusation?"

"Do you have evidence?"

"I do." Prince Arthur signalled Merlin to come forward; Merlin brought forward a large snake head and gave it to King Uther.

I stepped forward, wanting to get a better look at the snake. _It was not like any snake I have seen before in books_. It was also much larger than the ones that were native to Camelot.

King Uther turned his back to us, examining the snake in the light coming from the windows. He turned back around and motioned to Knight Valiant, "Let me see this shield."

Merlin leaned close to Prince Arthur and I watched as he whispered something in his ear. Prince Arthur nodded to Merlin, and unsheathed his sword. "Be careful, my Lord." He told his father, looking like he was preparing for a fight. King Uther and Kight Valiant both gave Prince Arthur a hard glance.

A voice whispered, "Merlin," and I turned to see Gaius waving him over. Before Merlin went to him however Prince Arthur grabbed Merlin's arm and whispered something to him. Merlin nodded, and went over to Gaius. Gaius began talking to Merlin, and with each word his face became more stunned and disappointed.

"As you can see, my Lord, it's just an ordinary shield." Knight Valiant told King Uther.

"He's not going to let everyone see the snakes come to life." Prince Arthur said waving to all of us in the court.

"Then how am I to know what you say is true?" King Uther asked, giving Prince Arthur a disapproving look.

"I have a witness." Prince Arthur replied, looking steadfast in his accusation against Knight Valiant. "Knight Ewan was bitten by one of the snakes from the shield. Its venom made him grievously ill, however, he has received an antidote. He'll confirm that Knight Valiant is using magic."

"Where is this witness?"

Prince Arthur showed his first nervousness, and turned to where Merlin and Gaius where whispering. "He should be here." He said in a confused tone. After a look from his father, he went over to Gaius and Merlin. I saw him ask Merlin something to which he replied with something that made Prince Arthur stunned.

King Uther, frustrated and tired of all of this, yelled, "I'm waiting!"

Prince Arthur turned around with a desolate expression, he looked around the court as if he was searching for something. His gaze stopped between Knight Valiant and King Uther, he stepped towards his father and said, "I'm afraid the witness is dead."

"So you have no proof to support these allegations?" King Uther asked his son, giving him a scolding look. "Have you seen Valiant using magic?"

"No." He told his father, when he realized that he was losing this trial, he turned to Merlin for a last moment effort. "But my servant fought the snakes-"

He was interrupted by King Uther's outraged voice, "Your servant?! You make these outrageous accusations against a knight on the word of your servant?"

"I believe he is telling the truth."

"My Lord, am I really to be judged on some hearsay from a boy?" Knight Valiant asked in a haughty voice.

Merlin rushed forward at this, "I have seen those snakes come alive." He protested.

King Uther ignored his words, staring at Merlin with venom in his eyes. "How dare you interrupt? Guards!"

At his words Gwen jumped, looking at Merlin with concern in her eyes. I grabbed on to her arm, afraid she might do something as foolish as Merlin had done. As the guards were taking them away, Knight Valiant spoke to the king. "My Lord." He said in a voice that spoke of remorse.

"Wait!" King Uther said, looking to Knight Valiant.

"I'm sure he was merely mistaken. I wouldn't want him punished on my account."

"You see?" King Uther asked Prince Arthur, looking at Knight Valiant with admiration and the opposite at Prince Arthur. "This is how a true knight behaves, with gallantry and honor."

"My Lord, if your son made these accusations because he's afraid to fight me, I would graciously accept his withdrawal."

I looked at Arthur wishing that there was some way I could help him. I knew that Prince Arthur had more gall than Knight Valiant could ever hope for, and if Arthur believed in these accusations then I did too.

"Is this true? Do you wish to withdraw from the tournament?" King Uther asked his son.

"No." Prince Arthur replied stubbornly.

"Then what am I to make of these allegations?" He asked, staring Prince Arthur down.

Prince Arthur looked at Sir Valiant, the knight looking cocky and pleased with himself. He glanced around before stepping away from his father, backing down from his stare. "Obviously, there has been a misunderstanding." He said, his face holding an expression of remorse. "I withdraw the allegation against Knight Valiant." He looked at the ground and sheathed his sword, "Please accept my apology."

"Accepted."

Prince Arthur nodded, before turning around and leaving the court, his eyes not looking at anyone.

I frowned and looked at Gwen and Morgana; Gwen was still looking at concern towards Merlin, but there was some pity in there for Prince Arthur also. Morgana looked like she wanted nothing more than to follow after Prince Arthur, and to comfort him from this embarrassment. I looked back to the large doors that Prince Arthur had left from, a pain in my chest for the humiliation I knew he would be feeling.

* * *

><p>The next morning I left the library early, heading for the tournament. Since I decided to believe in Prince Arthur's claims, I knew that I would want to be there. The stands were filling by the time I got there, but I was able to snag a seat in the front next to Gwen. She smiled at me when I sat next to her, "Ella! What are you doing here? You never come to the tournaments."<p>

I smiled back at her and shrugged my shoulders, "I figured I was due for some fresh air, the library gets so dusty now a days." Gwen nodded, accepting my answer. _Sorry library, but it's for a noble cause. _She didn't know that I loved the library especially with it's dustiness, it's part of its charm.

Knight Valiant already had entered the field by the time Prince Arthur showed up. I felt Gwen move beside me, I turned to see her holding her hands in front of her mouth and a worried look on her face. I frowned, _does Gwen believe them too? _When she noticed me watching her, she smiled shakily. I nodded and linked my arm with her's, the understanding in my gaze must have reassured her because she let me.

I turned back toward the field, and watched as Prince Arthur and Sir Valiant tapped swords. The battle started when Sir Valiant rushed forward with a shout, Arthur easily dodged him, and thrusted at his back. It was blocked, and was continued by a series of thrusts, parries, and blocks from both sides. Prince Arthur managed to knock Knight Valiant's helmet off, and in turn removed his own. Eventually Sir Valiant started gaining the upper hand when Prince Arthur lost his shield and sword, with this advantage Sir Valiant managed to trap him against the wall with his shield. As my gaze was focused in the area, I noticed Merlin was standing by the entrance. His hand was held in front of him, as if he was reaching for the two knights. I was distracted when Prince Arthur managed to dislodge himself from Sir Valiant's shield. Suddenly there was a hissing sound and two snakes came out of Sir Valiant's shield, both of them resembling the one from yesterday's trial.

_Oh no, _I stood and watched shocked at the sight before me. Just because I believed Arthur, doesn't mean that I wasn't surprised as everyone else he turned out to be right. Even Prince Arthur looked surprised at the snakes before him, his gaze hardened when he looked at Sir Valiant.

Sir Valiant looked at his shield, "What are you doing? I didn't summon you!" He told the snakes.

"He is using magic," King Uther said, staring at the knight with a look that could kill.

"Now they see you for what you really are." Prince Arthur told the knight with a pleased look for being right.

Sir Valiant looked at Prince Arthur and chuckled, the snakes detached themselves from the shield falling to the ground. "Kill him!" Sir Valiant ordered, and the snakes began slithering towards Prince Arthur.

Prince Arthur back away, looking daunted at the snakes. "Arthur!" Lady Morgana yelled, and tossed him a sword she took from the knight next to her. Prince Arthur caught it and swung around, slicing the heads from the snakes' bodies. He attacked Sir Valiant with a vengeance that Sir Valiant couldn't beat. Prince Arthur thrusted his sword into Sir Valiant, dealing him a fatal wound.

When Sir Valiant fell, the crowd broke out in cheers for their Prince. I cheered along with them, smiling in relief at Prince Arthur being okay. Prince Arthur stood there, catching his breath, when he did he grinned and waved to the crowd acknowledging their cheers. I paused slightly when I looked back at Merlin, _Strange, _it almost seems as if his pleased grin was because of something he did. But he didn't do anything, it was Prince Arthur who bested Sir Valiant. My brow furrowed when I thought of Merlin earlier when he had holding his hand in front of him. I filed this occurrence away, knowing that this was something to be pondered about later.

* * *

><p>Later that night at the feast, I was sitting at the table waiting for the festivities to begin. King Uther was giving a speech, but I wasn't paying any attention to it my thoughts were focused on something else. There was a sudden applause, and I knew it was because Prince Arthur had walked in. I looked up from where I had been studying my plate, I joined in the applause, knowing that if I didn't it, it would be noticed.<p>

I looked around, wondering where Prince Arthur's manservant was. I noticed him standing in the back, whispering to Gaius. I propped my chin on my fist, my elbow resting against the table. I stared at Merlin, wondering why I thought there was something different about him.

* * *

><p><strong>Uh oh, looks like Ella is starting to fit some puzzle pieces together. Questions are, what is she going to do when she does? And is her puzzle all that different? *hint hint, wink wink, nudge nudge* Also, thank you Melissa Thomas for reviewing, I am also excited about seeing how she fits into the Merlin world. Honestly, my plot doesn't really start until season fourend of season three/when Percival comes in, so I'm kind of winging it until then lol. **


	4. Chapter 3: Lancelot

**Happy late Christmas lol! Or Hanukkah, or holiday, or whatever you celebrate :) I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, and it being my longest chapter yet shows it. Lots of Ella/Gwen and Ella/Lancelot bonding moments. Ella finally gets to meet Merlin, or I guess since she already knows who he is, Merlin finally gets to meet Ella! Yay!**

**Rights for Merlin are not mine, I only own my OC Ella and everything else that I write and is not canon.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3:<strong>

"Ella? Are you listening to me?" Grandfather asked, interrupting my thoughts.

_It's hard not to,_ I turned away from the window I had been looking out of. I faced grandfather smiling my most charming smile, "Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" I asked him teasingly. In truth I hadn't been, my thoughts were far away thinking about a particular young man, and had only just begun to scramble back together.

I moved away from the window and crossed my arms, my grandfather watched me with a suspicious look. "What was I talking about then?" He asked giving me a hard look.

I smiled sheepishly, _what were you talking about?_ The library, yes it was probably the library. "The library?" I said though it sounded more like a question than an answer.

"The library." He repeated, his face empasive.

_Is that a yes or a no?_ I matched his stare with my own, raising my chin defiantly. "The library." I said again except this time more assuredly.

My grandfather waited a few moments before smiling, "Yes, I was. Now let me continue." He started then began ranting again about the library. "Now the east side of the library has been getting neglected and…"

I had zoned out already, and didn't pay any more attention to grandfather. I moved and sat down in my chair. Grandfather has a desk with a high back chair, after I grew older grandfather had another desk and chair moved in for me.

I jumped when grandfather slammed a book on to the table and shouted my name. I stared open mouthed at my grandfather, "What was that for?" I asked, putting a hand to my heart, feeling it beating faster than what was normal.

"You're not listening to me!" Grandfather yelled, I could tell that he was an getting angry with me.

I frowned and looked at the desk, "Sorry." I mumbled, "I was just thinking." I put my hand on the desk over the book that he had slammed on it.

Grandfather leaned away from the desk, looking at me with concern he asked, "About what?"

I glanced at him, methodically I wiped at the scuff on the desk that he had caused and checked to make sure that the book wasn't damaged. "Nothing in particular." I mumbled, hoping that he wouldn't see through my lie.

The look on his face showed that he believed it, "Well, pay attention this is important."

I pursed my lips, _it's probably not, but okay._ I looked at grandfather and nodded. "Of course, forgive me. What was it you were talking about?"

"The east side of the library. Someone left the window open last," I winced at this, knowing that it was me to blame for that. "Leaves were blown in during the night, and it needs to be cleaned up. I also think that an animal might have gotten in so it needs to be found." I nodded as he spoke, "I agree." I told him understanding.

"I'm glad you feel that way." Grandfather said his tone suddenly much lighter and playful. He suddenly pulled a broom and a bag out from behind his back. "You're gonna need these, and I would get started soon, you don't to be stuck working all day."

_Wait, what?_ I took the items from him, not comprehending what was happening. "What do you mean, grandfather?"

"Well someone has to clean it up, and I can't do it."

"Why not?" I asked him, standing up and looking at him flabberghasted.

Grandfather leaned over, and made himself look more elderly. "I'm too old." He said making his voice wheezy.

_You little sneak!_ I glowered at him, "Fine, but I expect a reward for this!" I said, stomping away from him towards the east side of the library.

* * *

><p><em>Get back here, you little rodent!<em> I scrambled after a chipmunk running between the shelves in the library. It ducked underneath a bookcase causing me to get on my hands and knees crawling after it. "Ow," I muttered after hitting my head on a shelf for what felt like the umpteenth time. I have been chasing after this guy for the whole day, and have only managed to drive it farther into the library.

I heard footsteps coming from the other side of the shelves and peeked through the books. _Merlin,_ he was rifling through some of the scrolls and books while grandfather watched with annoyance. Merlin glanced behind him at grandfather and smiled sheepishly, "Homework." He told him, causing me to chuckle._ I don't think that helps your case, Merlin._ Merlin moved away from the bookcase and opened the book he grabbed, he smiled at the pages before slamming the book close causing grandfather to jump.

I covered my mouth to keep from laughing, poor Merlin. I don't think he realizes how much of a nuisance he is being to grandfather. _Though, he is being a great entertainer to me._ I chuckled when the dust that shot out of the book caused him to sneeze. I stood and moved to the other side of the bookcase I was hiding behind to see what he was reading. _A book about noble genealogy?_ Why would he want to read that? I've read it only once, but I can remember that it wasn't very exciting. I watched him flip through the pages before landing on one, he pulled a piece of parchment from underneath his jacket and laid it on the book. _What is he doing?_ Merlin whispered something to the book and waved his hand over the parchment; his eyes flashed gold, then the parchment was no longer blank instead it seemed to be a copy of the page he had opened to.

I gasped and fell backwards, tripping over a stack of books. I landed on to the ground, getting the wind knocked out of me. By the time I managed to get back up and look through the books, Merlin was gone. In his place was a confused grandfather staring at the book Merlin had, _what just happened?_

* * *

><p>"Gwen! Gwen, open up!" I called through the door, knocking on it repeatedly.<p>

Gwen opened the door, and moved in the small space between the door and the frame. "Ella, what a surprise! I had no idea you were going to be here." She said with a big smile on her face.

I frowned confused, "What are you talking about? It's friday, fridays are your days off, and we always have dinner together on your days off." I told her, wondering if she had hit her head. She always remembered this, in fact Gwen was the one who thought of this in the first place.

"No, I know that. It's just that you're early, it's not supper time yet." She said, continuing to smile at me in a weird way.

"Yeah, well I saw something strange today at the library. Plus there was this chipmunk and leaves just everywhere; point is never leave a window open." I told her, waving my finger at her as if I was teaching her a lesson.

"You are so right, Ella." Gwen said, "Well bye!" She said and started closing the door.

"Wait a second!" I said and held the door open. I tried ducking past her into her house, but she managed to block me each time, her smile turning more and more sheepish each time. "Gwen! What is going on with you?" I asked, befuddled by her behavior.

"Nothing!" She said, but her voice accidently squeaked, and I knew she was lying. As a last ditch effort, I used all of my strength to get past her and made it into her house. I stumbled then regained my balance, as I did I noticed the two men standing before me. I gave them both suspicious looks, my gaze going to each of them separately. One of them was Merlin with a innocent look on his face, I didn't recognize the other man, but I could tell from his face that he was surprised to see me.

I turned around to Gwen, the girl had shut the door and was now standing behind me biting her lip. "Gwen, who are they?"

She moved forward towards me and grabbed on to my shoulders. She pointed at Merlin, "This is Merlin," She then pointed at the other man. "And this is Lancelot. And this is Lady Ella." She said now pointing at me.

Lancelot looked at Merlin before stepping towards me, he took me hands in his and kissed my knuckles, "My Lady." He said bowing to me.

_Oh my,_ and just like that I felt swept off my feet. "Heh," Was all I managed to get out, feeling lost in his gorgeous brown eyes. I blushed furiously when I realized that I was just staring at him with a foolish grin. I licked my lips, "Right, anyways." I closed my eyes in embarrassment when I realized my voice was a lot more breathy than normal. Lancelot let go of my hand, and stepped away giving me an odd look.

I looked back at Gwen, she in turn was staring at me with a shocked expression. _What? I'm not immune!_ I told her with my eyes. She grinned, and nodded her head; I could tell from that that she laughing at me internally. _Oh yeah? Well watch this._ I turned back around and went over to Merlin, "So your Merlin?" I asked him, looking him up and down.

"Yeah." He asked, giving me a wary look.

"I have heard a lot about you."

"You have?"

"Oh yes, Gwen talks about you all of the time. Non stop actually." I told him, looking back towards Gwen. I mimicked Gwen's voice, "Merlin did this today, Merlin did that today. Merlin-"

"Alright, let's get started. I don't have all day." Gwen said interrupting me. She grabbed me and pulled me over to the table. "Stay here." She told me with an annoyed look.

I sat down and waved daintily at her, "Go ahead. I'll wait here for you." I said grinning impishly. I patted the seat next to me, "Come, Merlin. Keep me company and we can continue to talk."

"No!" Gwen yelled when Merlin started to walk over to me. "Merlin you sit over here." She said and lead him over to her bed, a bed that was on the other side of the room.

I watched as Gwen pulled out her measuring kit from a basket and begin to measure Lancelot. She started measuring his leg first, her hands going towards dangerous regions. I wasn't the only one who noticed either because Lancelot cleared his throat embarrassedly.

"This is very kind of you, uh…" Lancelot told her, searching for her name.

Gwen smiled reassuringly and looked up at him, "Gwen."

"Gwen." He repeated, giving her the sweetest look and smile imaginable.

_Aw, he's so cute._ I looked at Gwen wondering if she noticed. Of course she didn't, paying attention only to her work. "Short for Guinevere." She told him, making pleasant conversation with him not noticing the looks he was giving her.

"Ah." Lancelot said, "Then thank you, Guinevere."

"Don't thank me, thank Merlin."

_I could just slap you, and knock some sense into your head._ I facepalmed, there was so many hidden feelings in this room, and I seemed to be the only one noticing.

"Merlin would do anything for anyone. Wouldn't you, Merlin?" Gwen asked looking at Merlin and giving him a smile of admiration.

Merlin waved his hand, and smiled modesty. _No wonder, Gwen likes him._ The boy is cute, I'll give him that. But there was a man here, who was just as cute if not more.

"Sorry. Can you raise your arms? Sorry." Gwen said measuring his chest, though it looked more like she was embracing him from behind. _Poor Lancelot,_ it looks like he is being put through the paces. His face so hopeful and him trying to mask it, but failing to do so.

"I think it's great that Merlin's got you this chance." She told him and moved on to his neck. "We need men like you."

"You do?"

Gwen blushed realizing how her words could be taken wrongly, "Well, not me personally. But, you know, Camelot."

I looked at Merlin and we shared a grin, both of them stumbling over themselves was adorable. _And they didn't even realize their adorableness._

"Camelot needs knights. Not just Arthur and his kind, but ordinary people like you and me."

"Well, I am not a knight yet, my lady."

"And I'm not a lady." Gwen said laughing.

"Sorry. I…" Lancelot pause, struggling for words.

_Oh gosh, I need to put them out of their misery._ "Gwen? Are you done yet? I'm starving." I told her, Gwen looked at me as if she just remembered I was there.

"What? Yeah, we're done." She told me then looked at Lancelot and Merlin. "Um, I should have these ready in no time. Especially with Ella helping."

I frowned and looked at her, _wait what?_ "I don't remember volunteering for this."

Gwen gave me a stern look, "You did when you barged in here."

I smiled sheepishly and picked at an invisible piece of lint on my sleeve. "Oh, yeah." A thought came to mind and I looked at Gwen, "Am I still getting food?"

Gwen rolled her eyes heavenward, leading Merlin and Lancelot out of the house. Before she closed the door she held her hand out towards Lancelot. "It's nice to meet you, Lancelot." She told him smiling pleasantly.

Lancelot took it and kissed it quickly, as if he was afraid Gwen would pull it back if he didnt. He looked as if he wanted to say something to her, but Merlin patted his back and motioned for them to go before he could.

The rest of the night, Gwen had this far away look in her eyes. Several times I had to snap her back to reality, though it wasn't until she burned the food that it start to get less cute and more annoying. By the end of the night, I was sure that I ended up doing more of the work than her. Not to mention we had to restart plenty of times because she would make a simple error. We ended up staying up so late that I wasn't able to go home and had to stay the night with Gwen and her father.

* * *

><p>The next morning Gwen and I met Lancelot and Merlin with Lancelot's new knight clothes. He changed into them quickly before we all followed him to where Prince Arthur was training the knights.<p>

"Well, you certainly look the part." Merlin said, as me and Gwen made some last minute adjustments on the armor.

"Doesn't he just?" Gwen asked agreeing with him.

"I don't feel it." Lancelot said, nervously adjusting his collar.

"Don't worry, Lancelot, there's not much in being a knight. You just have to turn off our brain." I said jokingly; when I saw the unamused looks they were giving me, I smiled sheepishly. "I mean you'll do great."

They turned away from me, looking back at Prince Arthur who had just dismissed the knights. "Here's your chance. Go for it." Merlin told Lancelot, and shoved him towards the prince.

Lancelot walked forward, going over to where Prince Arthur was putting away his sword. Prince Arthur looked up at Lancelot giving him a questioning look, "Yes?" He asked him.

"Lancelot, fifth son of Lord Eldred of Northumbria."

"Lance-a-lot," Arthur said drawing out his name disbelievingly. "My servant mentioned you. Got your seal?"

"Sire." Lancelot bowed forward and held out a scroll. Instead of accepting the seal, Prince Arthur hit him and caused Lancelot to fall back on to the ground. Gwen and Merlin both started forward as if they were going to go help Lancelot up or to defend him. I myself wanted to go smack Arthur upside the head.

"Sluggish reactions. On the battlefield, you'd be dead by now." Prince Arthur gave him a dismissive look and turned away from him, "Come back when you're ready."

Lancelot stood up, a dedicated look on his face. "I'm ready now, Sire." He said his hand going to the hilt of his sword.

Prince Arthur turned around slowly, a faint smile gracing his lips. "You are, are you?"

Lancelot nodded, and I smiled when I noticed that Merlin was nodding with him.

"Fine. You can start by cleaning out the stables." He told him and turned away, the other knights laughing behind him.

I frowned and shook my head, _poor Lancelot._ Lancelot turned around looking confused of Prince Arthur's action. He looked at us, wondering if this was good or bad. I shrugged, Gwen smiled reassuringly, while Merlin gave Lancelot a big grin and two enthusiastic thumbs up.

* * *

><p>A few days later, I was reclining in my chair with my feet propped up on to my desk. I had just started reading a book, when Gwen burst into the library. Her interruption caused me to lose my balance and fall back with my chair. I groaned, the pain from falling was centered in my back and shoulders. I rolled away from the chair and Gwen helped me to my feet.<p>

"Ella, I'm so sorry." She said giving me a concerned look. "I didn't know that-" Her face broke by a large smile which she was failing to hide.

I glared at her and leaned against the desk, "Oh go on laugh." I told her bitterly. "Don't stop on my account. I'm already hurt as it is." I said rubbing my back.

Gwen regained her composure, "Sorry." She said though there was still a hint of a smile.

"What do you want, Gwen?"

"It's Lancelot."

I straightened, forgetting about the pain in my back. "Is he alright?"

"He is," Gwen said quickly. "But Arthur moved his test forward."

"What? To when?"

"This morning." Gwen said, and started pulling me out of the library. "We need to go now if we are to watch."

"Of course." I said, following after. We rushed to where the knights train, running as fast as we could in our skirts. Gwen and I made it with plenty of time to spare, for Prince Arthur had just started to speak. We made our way over to Merlin who was standing by a rack of weapons, mostly swords.

"Well, here we are. Your final challenge." Prince Arthur said, circling Lancelot on the field as we all watched by the edge. "Succeed, and you join the elite. Fail, and your journey ends here." Prince Arthur turned and faced on the determined looking Lancelot. "Lancelot, fifth son of Lord Eldred of Northumbria," He turned around and needed towards the time keeper. I wasn't watching him though, I was watching the odd look that Lancelot and Merlin shared when Prince Arthur mentioned his heritage. "Your time starts now."

They both put on their helmets, and their fight started when Lancelot struck first. Their battle is something I can not hope to describe, knowing nothing in the art of swordplay. All I know is that based on the series of thrusts, parries, blocks, ducks, weaves, and hits, they were relatively evenly matched. It wasn't until Prince Arthur struck Lancelot in the face causing Lancelot to grunt and fall to the ground that someone was gaining the upper hand. Lancelot lost his helmet as he fell, and he looked to be unconscious.

Prince Arthur stabbed his sword into the ground and tossed his own helmet aside. As he reached down to grab Lancelot's flag, "Shame." He said with a look of disappointment. Lancelot suddenly leapt forward, knocked Prince Arthur's legs out from underneath him, grabbed his sword and held it to the prince's throat. "Do you submit, Sire?" He asked him.

Gwen grabbed on to my arm, smiling happily at Lancelot's victory. Before the prince replied, the guards came forward and pulled Lancelot away from Prince Arthur. Prince Arthur got to his feet angrily, "On your knees." He ordered Lancelot. Gwen's grip tightened, and her face matched mine with worry. Prince Arthur held the sword against Lancelot's shoulder, and I watched as his face went from anger to pride.

* * *

><p>"Arise, Sir Lancelot, Knight of Camelot." King Uther spoke, knighting the young man kneeling before him. I stood with the other nobles towards the back of the room, although I made sure that I had a good view of Lancelot. I clapped along with everyone else in the room and I couldn't help the large grin that was spreading across my face.<p>

When King Uther pulled Lancelot aside to speak with him, I made my way to leave, knowing that grandfather was waiting for me in the library. When I entered the library grandfather was seated at his desk. He smiled at me, but frowned when someone else entered behind me. _Grandfather, doesn't like visitors in the library, he thinks they are going to make a mess of things._ Which I found strange considering I was usually the one who made the messes and always had to clean up after them even if they weren't mine.

The servant girl went over to grandfather, "Geoffrey of Monmouth?" She asked, although she already knew the answer and was handing grandfather a scroll. "From King Uther, he wants your opinion by morning."

Grandfather nodded and looked at the scroll, opening it up and reading it's contents. "Very well, he shall have it by then." He said dismissing the girl.

She bowed to him then to me, and left the library. I stared after her, wondering what that was about.

"What is it, grandfather?" I asked, walking over to his desk.

"It's a seal." He told me and held the parchment up in the sunlight streaming through the window.

"Whose?"

"Sir Lancelot." Grandfather said, not noticing the shocked look that I had from his words.

"Why does King Uther want you to look at it?" I asked worrying for my friend.

"Probably to see if it's real or not." He stood and moved out from behind his desk. He went over to the bookcases and pulled a familiar looking book off from the shelf. He set it on his desk before flipping through the pages. I walked behind him and leaned over his shoulder trying to get a better look.

"It's not fake though." I said assuredly, before remembering why the book looked familiar. _Merlin, he had this book, the same day I met Lancelot._ I back away from grandfather and moved to the other side of the desk.

I stared worriedly when grandfather laid the parchment on an identical page. He rested his hands on the desk and sat in his chair. _Uh oh, I know that look._

"Grandfather, what do you think?" I asked him, though from his look and from what I remembered, I already knew the answer.

"I believe it was forged." Grandfather said, looking triumphant with his findings. "By an expert, but forged no less."

"You must be mistaken." I told grandfather raising to my full height, not wanting grandfather to find out the truth.

Grandfather gave me a hard look, "I know for sure this was forged. There is no mention of a fifth son."

"Maybe the book is wrong, maybe it's outdated."

Grandfather gave me a confused look, "You know as well as I do that we updated this book only a few years ago. I doubt that the Sir Lancelot is only a few years old." Grandfather said, stressing the 'sir' with a mocking tone.

I nodded and stepped away, "Grandfather, what are you going to do?" I asked him, walking over to him and grabbed on to his hands.

"I must tell the king." Grandfather said, and looked me up and down. "Why do you care so much about this?"

"I know him. I know, Sir Lancelot." I told him, my eyes pleading with his. "Please grandfather, do not tell the king. I know Lancelot, he is a good and noble man. All he wants to do is be a knight."

"I'm sorry, Ella, but I must. He broke a law of Camelot and now he must bear the consequences." Grandfather told me, and I let go of his hands stepping away from him. I felt like grandfather wasn't listening to me, and his act of loyalty towards the king was also an act of betrayal against me.

"Grandfather, no! He's my friend. You can't do this to him." I yelled at him, clenching my fists at my sides.

Grandfather stood, his height being larger than mine caused me to step back. "I can, and I will. And I will hear no more of this."

I stared at him,_ I have to do something._ I turned away and started walking towards the entrance. "Where are you going?" Grandfather asked, following after me. He grabbed my arm, and spun me around to face him. I didn't say anything, knowing that if I did he would try to stop me.

"Ella, I will not have you warn him." Grandfather said, gripping on to me tighter. He pulled me out of the library and down the hall towards our rooms. Realizing what he was trying to do, I fought his grip with each step. It was futile, for while he was much older than me, he is much stronger than me.

Grandfather only let go of me when we were in my room, I tried desperately to get past him, but he shoved me back. He slammed the door closed and I could hear the lock turn close. "No, grandfather, please." I said rushing to the door. I banged on it trying to get it to open. When it didn't I slid down to my knees, "Oh Lancelot, I'm sorry." I whispered, pressing my forehead against the door.

* * *

><p>The sun was beginning to lower the next day when grandfather came and unlocked the door. He opened the door for me, but I didn't bother moving from my spot. I shifted at my seat on the bed, and pulled my blanket tighter around me. "Ella, I'm sorry, but you left me no choice." Grandfather said, trying to get me to understand.<p>

I looked away from him, _'I left you with no choice'? Ha, you're kidding._ "Grandfather you locked me in my room. You-" I stopped talking and shooked my head."What of Lancelot?"

"The king has him in the dungeons."

I frowned and closed my eyes, "Oh Lancelot." I mumbled resting my head against my knees.

"Ella, is there any-"

"Leave me alone." I said interrupting him.

Grandfather stared at me before nodding his head in consent, "Very well. I'll be in the library if you need me."

He left the door to my room open, then left the chambers. I waited for him to leave before throwing the blanket off of my shoulders. The one thought in my mind when leaving was that I have to see Gwen.

* * *

><p>Gwen and I were sitting at her table as I told her what had happened to Lancelot. It was already getting dark by the time I had finished. "What are we going to do?" Gwen asked me, worrying for our friend.<p>

"I don't know if there is anything we can do." I said helplessly, I laid my head on to the table. "I should have warned him. I should have warned Lancelot."

Gwen came around the table and sat next to me, she slowly began to run her fingers through my hair. "No, Ella, this is not your fault." She told me, shaking her head vehemently.

We both jumped when there was a knock at the door and turned with shocked expressions when we saw Lancelot standing there. A grin slowly began to spread across my face, _they let him go!_

"I'm sorry to disturb you, my ladies." He said apologetically, looking at the both of us.

"Lancelot!" I said happily standing up. Gwen's face was of concerned when she crossed the room over to him. "What are you doing here?" She asked him.

"I have no time to explain." Lancelot said his usual determined and noble look on his face. "I need weapons and armor. The best you've got."

"But what's this all about?"

"Arthur stands in mortal peril. I must do what I can to protect him. It's my duty. Knight ot not."

_Gwen, I must give you credit. I would be swooning by now if I was in your position._ Sadly, I wasn't and I doubt I ever will be.

"You really believe that, don't you?"

_Of course he does._

"Yes, my lady."

"Lancelot, I don't believe I have ever met your like before." Gwen said the admiration in her voice causing me to smile at them.

Lancelot glanced at me, before stepping towards Gwen. "Guinevere, if I should not return…"

"Don't go, Lancelot. Please. We're your friends and we don't want to see you hurt."

Lancelot looked between us, and for a moment there I thought he was going to agree. "But go, I must."

I looked away from him, saddened by his words. I looked at Gwen, hoping to follow her example. She was staring at Lancelot before she started to nod. She looked back at me and I realized that she was looking at me for guidance. I stepped forward and took Gwen's hand in mine, "Then we'll give you everything you need." I told him, Lancelot nodded and looked at Gwen. She nodded with him, and I smiled when I saw the same determination in both of their eyes.

* * *

><p>As I was helping Lancelot with suiting up his horse, Gwen dashed off telling Lancelot not to leave until she got back. I looked at Lancelot and he looked at me, the same question in both of our eyes. <em>Where is she going?<em>

Our unasked questioned was soon answered when Merlin came running over to us, running so fast it was as if the devil was on his heels.

He came to a stop next to Lancelot and his horse. "I'm coming with you." Merlin told Lancelot. I smiled at Merlin, and stepped away from the horse. I had been seeing that determination in everyone today, and I knew that Merlin was about to get what he demanded.

"No, you're not."

"Just try and stop me."

Lancelot grabbed on to him, "Merlin, you're not a soldier." He reminded him, his head shaking 'no'.

"You said it yourself, Lancelot. Arthur needs all the help he can get." He said then started to walk away. "Now, let's go!"

Lancelot stared after him, then quickly got on his horse. He turned to look back at me, "What do you want to come too?" He asked me jokingly, putting on his helmet.

"Oh please, I like living thank you very much." I joked along with him. Before he left I called out to him, "Good luck!"

* * *

><p>I stood with Lancelot in the courtyard, watching silently as he packed his things on his horse. He had already told me what had happened last night, and I knew that this was what he believed he must do. Unable to stand aside any longer I moved over to him and started to help him with saddling his horse. Lancelot gave me a small smile, "Thank you, my Lady." He said, bowing his head towards me.<p>

"Where will you go, Lancelot?" I asked after a few moments of silence. I looked at his eyes then back at the horse.

"Honestly, I do not know." He told me as he moved to sit on top of his horse.

I stood next to him and put me hand on his knee as a friendly gesture. "Promise you will write to me."

Lancelot nodded, looking at me solemnly. "I promise, my Lady."

"Then I will be waiting to read of your epic tales soon enough." I told him grinning, not liking the serious look he had.

He laughed, "I do not think they shall be epic."

"I know they will." I told him meaning it to the very being of myself.

He smiled and glanced away from me, "You are too kind, my Lady. I hope to see you again." He said, then with a click of his heels, the horse launched forward, carrying the brave man away from me and Camelot. _I know that we will, I'll make sure of it._

* * *

><p><strong>AN- I loved writing Ella's thoughts when she is with Lancelot, because they are literally what happened to me when I first watched this episode. So in case you haven't figured it out yet, Ella does know about Merlin's magic now. Don't be too surprised Merlin sucks at hiding it, luckily nobody figures it out in the series because whenever someone finds out the end up dead in that same episode or in the following one. If you're wondering why I skipped the episodes with Nimueh, it was because Ella didn't play a big role in them and I didn't want to shove her into the plot. So here is a quick run down of what she was doing during these episodes: reading, and spending time with Gwen. She talked to her after Merlin was saved from the poison, and it was then that Ella confirmed Gwen's crush on Merlin. There ya go, that was it. Thank you for reading, now go review. Tell me what you think of Ella learning Merlin's secret, and do you think that she is going to be pro-magic and tell Merlin to save everyone with it, pro-magic and telling Merlin that he needs to be more careful with it, anti-magic and telling the king that Merlin has it, or indifferent?**


	5. Chapter 4: Part 1

**This next two chapters are of the same epidsode, The Beginning of the End, and because it is so long I have decided to make it into two parts. Here's part one; probably my new favorite right now because of everything that happens in it. :)**

**Only rights I own is my OC, Ella.**

**Chapter 4: Part 1 of The Beginning of the End**

The courtyard was popular this afternoon, Audrey the cook just got her shipment of food for the month delivered to the castle and all the servant boys were currently moving them to the kitchens. I was sitting on the steps reading and munching on an apple, _you know the usual for me_, when there was a clattering and guards rushed past me. You could always tell if something exciting was happening if guards were hurrying about.

"Guards!" One guard shouted leading the others, "In here."

I stood up and set my book down on to the steps. Someone bumped into me from behind and caused me to stumble forward. I turned around wondering who it was, "Merlin!" I said surprised at his rudeness. _No apology?_

He stopped and faced me, but his eyes continued to look around as if he was looking for someone, "Hmm? What?"

"You almost knocked me over." I reminded him, _what's wrong with him?_

"Oh, sorry." He said and bolted away.

I frowned at his back, leaving my book, I followed after him from a distance. He stopped at the foot of the stairs, his face focused on something on the other side of the courtyard. When the guards rushed by again, he walked with a hidden urgency to one of the servant entrances underneath the steps. He motioned towards someone, shocking me when a boy appeared behind a cart and ran over to Merlin.

"Hey, there he is!" A guard shouted chasing after the boy.

I looked back at Merlin as I did our eyes met, his seemed to be pleading with me; Merlin grabbed the boy, turned then ran with him. Without thinking I dashed off, I knew where that entrance ended, and I bet I could get there when they did.

_Merlin, what kind of trouble have you gotten into? _I ran down the hall, my only concern for the two blue eyed boys that were currently being chased.

I ran into Merlin and the boy, _literally, _crashing into them and held on to Merlin's arm and the boy's cloak. "Merlin, what is going on?" I asked him confused. Merlin stared at me before he managed to stammer out a response, "The boy, their after him." I looked at the boy I was currently holding on to, _his eyes_. They were made of the clearest and purest of blues, they made him look so calm and wise. If it weren't for the fact that they were on the boy, I would have thought they belonged to an old man that as enlightened and experienced as his years.

"They went this way!" The disembodied voice of a guard yelled.

Merlin and I looked at each other with worry, "This way." I told him distinctly. Holding on to both of them, I lead them up some nearby stairs that lead toward the noble chambers. _This one, I think. _I gestured toward one of the doors, "You first." I told Merlin, he nodded at me and entered with the boy in tow. Making sure that there was no guards following us, I ducked in after them, shutting the door forcibly behind me.

"Ella, Merlin; Have you forgotten how to knock?" Morgana asked staring at us disbelievingly.

"I'm sorry." I told Morgana, smiling sheepishly at her.

"The guards are after him." Merlin added, nodding at the boy and holding him protectively.

"I didn't know where else to take them." I added.

Morgana stared at us, thinking deeply, concern written all over her face. It wasn't until a guard knocked on her door and asked for her did she spring into action. "Over there." She told us, nodding behind some curtains. We darted behind them, while she went over to the door.

We pressed ourselves against the wall, Merlin and I both holding one of the boy's hands. Unexpectedly the boy started to droop until he was collapsing altogether. Merlin held on to him, letting the boy fall on top of him until they were both sitting on the ground.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, my Lady." The guard told Morgana, "We're searching for a young Druid boy. We believe he came this way."

I checked the boy's body, wondering what had caused the boy to faint. It wasn't until I saw the symbol on his right collarbone did I consciously hear the guards words. _Druid boy._

"I haven't seen anyone. It's just me and my maid." Morgana said, feigning innocence.

"Best keep the door locked until we find him."

"Of course. Thank you." Morgana said, I heard the door close then Morgana was abruptly by my side. She went to the boy, watching with clear concern when she saw Merlin's hand with the boy's blood on it. We looked at each other with the utmost of worry, wondering just exactly what we were going to do.

* * *

><p>We had tied a makeshift bandage around the boy's arm by now, and were all sitting in Morgana's room waiting for the boy to wake up. Gwen had to leave because of her other chores around the castle, but she promised she would come back when she was done. Morgana sat at her table, nibbling on grapes. I sat next to the boy, braiding then unbraiding a strand of hair. Working with my hands while I was worried, usually managed to calm me. Merlin was sitting by the window, his gaze focused on the boy, while he looked to be deep in thought.<p>

_Oh no, _I sat up quickly, letting go of my hair. I turned to Merlin with a furious look. "Merlin!" I whispered shouted, not wanting to wake the boy, but wanting to dislodge Merlin from his thoughts.

"Hmm?" He asked unconsciously, not paying any attention to me.

I stood and went over to him, smacking the back of his head as I did so. "Damn you!"

He jumped up, rubbing the back of his head from where I hurt him. "What was that for?" He asked bewildered.

"You made me forget my book!" I said then hit him again.

"He-hey!" He ducked away from me, moving to the other side of the room. "What are you talking about?"

I followed after him, "My book!" I went to hit his head again, but thought better of it. _He already has such little brains,_ _don't want to make them even worse. _Instead of that, I punched his arm. "I was reading it on the steps in the courtyard when you made me leave it."

"How did I make you leave it?"

"Because you were sneaking around, acting all suspicious with the boy. So I set it down- you know really need to learn how to look conspicuous. Then the guards were chasing you, and you just had to flash me your blue doe-eyes. So I then had to help you, with you making me forget my book there. So it's all your fault." I told him, preparing to hit him again.

"I have doe-eyes?" Merlin asked, tilting his head to the side confusedly.

I glared at him, and started hitting him repeatedly. "That's what you got out of all of that?!"

"No, calm down it was just a book." Merlin said, grabbing my hands to stop me from hitting him.

I pulled away from him, my mouth open wide. _Just a book?! _"Just a book?!" I laughed thinking he was joking before I turned serious again when I realized he wasn't. "Just a book?!"

He nodded, holding his hands in front of him as if he could protect himself from me.

"It's not just a book. It's _the_ book of today's time." I told him, and smiled inwardly when I noticed him start to get a glimmer of understanding. "It is Apuleius's _Metamorphoses_. An epic story about a hero who must find a way to turn back into himself. It was my own copy, and I love that book."

Merlin looked down trodden by now, "I'm sorry." He told me honestly.

"Then what are you waiting for?" I asked him, Merlin looked confused and he glanced at Morgana. _Morgana who had been trying not to laugh this whole time at our antics. _I started pushing him out of the room, "Go get it, Merlin." I told him while he tried to protest. "It's your fault it's all by its lonesome so you're the one that needs to go get it." I said before slamming the door in his face.

* * *

><p>I'm sitting next to the Druid boy, running my fingers through his hair, while Merlin and Morgana watched the courtyard from the window. Gwen was able to scrounge up some blankets and linens to place back here so that the boy had something to lay on. Merlin glanced back at the boy worriedly, the execution of the man that was taking care of the boy was happening below.<p>

"People of Camelot," King Uther's speech could be heard from where we were at. "The man before you is guilty of using enchantments and magic. Under our law, the sentence for this crime is death. We are still searching for his accomplice," I looked away from the boy to Merlin while Merlin looked at the boy with what seemed to be a sort of wariness. "Anyone found harboring the boy is guilty of conspiracy, and will be executed as a traitor." I frowned and pulled the boy closer to me, as if I could shield him and me from King Uther's words. "Let this serve as a warning to your people."

"You have let your fear of magic turn to hate." The man bravely called out to the king. "I pity you."

Morgana shook her head and turned away from the window, "I can't watch this." She came over to me and the boy, and hugged the other side of the boy. We shared a look, the same emotions that I was feeling was shown in her. A mixture of concern, worry, doubt, and a motherly instinct towards the boy. We all flinched when we heard the thud of the axe hitting wood. In the next second, the luxury window Morgana had, shattered; causing me and Merlin to share a look of astonishment.

* * *

><p>Later in the evening, me and Morgana were sitting at her table; Morgana watching the boy sleep, while I read my newly found book. There was a knock at the door, in which startled Morgana, her being used to the quiet. I closed the book and set it on the table as she went over to the door to open it. Merlin entered when she did, a bundled up package tucked under his arm that smelled suspiciously like bread.<p>

"How is he?" Merlin asked as they walked over to behind the curtain. I watched them before going back to my book. As I continued to read, I kept listening to them in case I was needed or if I wanted to comment on their conversation.

"He's sleeping," Morgana told Merlin, pulling back the curtain. "He's very pale, I worry he may have lost a lot of blood."

"Has he said anything at all?"

"Nothing." Morgana looked at Merlin, "He won't even tell me his name."

"Give him time," I said interrupting their conversation. "He's been through a lot." I frowned, knowing what his situation must feel like. I looked up from my book and at the two looking at me. "He'll talk when he has something to say."

Morgana and Merlin nodded, understanding my logic. He looked back at Morgana and leaned awkwardly against the wall; he smiled and scratched his brow embarrassedly. "You know, for a moment there earlier, I thought you were gonna hand us over to the guards."

"I'm glad you have so much faith in me." Morgana said, hurt by his lack of trust in her.

"No- no, sorry… Um." Merlin stumbled over himself to repair the fix he got himself into. "I meant, you're the King's ward. You're taking a huge risk helping the boy."

_Way to point out the obvious, Merlin. _

"I wouldn't see an innocent child executed." Morgana looked away from Merlin and peered at the boy. "What harm has he done anyone?"

"Uther believes he has magic, that makes him guilty." Merlin said, with a hidden undertone that only I could read into. _Oh Merlin._

"Uther's wrong," Morgana said with a fierceness that made me and Merlin gawk at her.

"You believe that?" Merlin asked with hopefulness and a faint smile.

"What if magic isn't something you choose?" Morgana asked then lowered her tone. "What if it chooses you?"

I looked at Merlin, wondering how he was taking this. _Exactly as I thought he would. _For such a big secret of his, not to mention life threatening one, he is terrible liar and at hiding his feelings.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Morgana asked with a confused smile.

"Nothing." Merlin said quickly, dropping his foolish look and staring at the ground.

"Why are you helping him?" Morgana asked teasingly, although there was hint of serious curiosity in it.

Merlin stared at her, and exhaled deeply. "It was a spur of the moment decision." _Yeah, right, and I'm a monkey's uncle. _

Morgana seemed slightly disappointed by his answer and I wasn't surprised when she turned to me with the same question. "Why are you helping the boy, Ella?"

"Simple, for the thrill of it. I'm an adventure seeker, what can I say?" I said uninterestedly and shrugged my shoulders. Morgana saw through my hogwash and gave me a hardened look. I looked at Merlin and pursed my lips, he had seen through my lie too, but he was looking at me with a sort of understanding. I don't know if it was because I felt like I owed it to him to tell him one of my secrets because I knew his or what, but I knew I needed to tell him a vague part of the truth if not the whole. "Let's just say, I know what he's going through. And I know that it's something that nobody should go through alone."

It seemed like Merlin and I were the only ones there in that moment. Our eyes and thoughts only focused on each other, as if we were having our own little conversation. It only lasted a few seconds, _though it seemed longer_, eventually Merlin gave me a susceptible nod and focused back on the Druid boy.

"What do you think we should do with him?" Merlin asked us, "He can't stay here."

"We have to find a way to get him back to his people." Morgana said, looking at the three of us.

* * *

><p>Later that evening, I was left alone with the boy; Morgana had to go eat dinner with the king and Merlin and Gwen had to go see to their duties as servants. I'm sitting on the floor next to the Druid boy, combing his hair with my fingers, and reading aloud my book to him. "<em>Lucius is a fool." <em>I heard a boy's voice say, causing me to pause in shock. I lowered the book and looked at the Druid boy, whose eyes were staring back at me. My mouth opened, my surprise causing me to gape like a fish at the boy.

"You talked," I said dumbly. I looked at the book, while him talking shocked me, his comment was what I replied to. "He just doesn't understand magic."

"_And you do?"_

"I don't know, better than him I suppose." I said, looking at the book, contemplating his question.

I looked at the boy who had started grinning at me like he had a secret. "What is it? Do I have something on my face?" I asked, and patted my face making sure that there wasn't anything on it.

"_No."_

My eyes widened at the boy, and I froze, my mind stumbling over itself to process what just happened. "You- You- talking… in my head?"

"_I am."_

I scrambled onto my feet, "I have to get, Merlin. He needs to know about this." I said, heading for the door.

"_Ella." _The Druid boy said again, this time more strained and pained.

I turned around to see him struggling to sit up, I hurried to his side, helping him up. "_Don't tell him," _He struggled, "_Emrys already knows. I-" _He didn't finish, his eyes drooped and I watched as he fell back unconscious.

* * *

><p>Late that night, Morgan and I were waiting anxiously for Merlin to return. The boy was growing worse and worse, Morgana was making herself sick because she wouldn't leave his side. There was a knock at the door, and Morgana darted over to it. She opened the door to reveal Merlin, "What took you so long?" She asked him annoyed, as they rushed over to me and the boy.<p>

"Sorry," Merlin said apologetically. "Once Gaius gets talking about basic anatomy, there's no stopping him."

I smiled at Merlin's lame attempt at a joke, and observed him as he started to make a poultice for the infection. He used a brush to apply the paste on to the wound, as me and Morgana watched worriedly. "Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Morgana asked doubtingly.

"I'm doing my best." Was Merlin's simple reply.

Morgana didn't seemed eased by this, but she believed him no less. "I'll get you more water."

"_Thank you Emrys." _I heard the boy say.

Merlin paused and looked at the boy in astonishment. "_Emrys? Why do you call me that?"_

Assuming that Merlin didn't know that I could hear their conversation in my own mind, I decided to keep out of it. I quieted my mind, making sure that there weren't any thoughts that could be heard by them.

"_Among my people, that is your name."_

"_You know who I am? How?"_

The boy looked away from him, and focused on me instead. Their quiet intensity caused Merlin to look at me too. "_We both do."_

I leaned back away from them, so the boy did know that I had been listening to the conversation. Maybe, it was the Druid boy who had given me the ability to do so. Merlin was staring at me with shock and suspicion before his stare was turned towards the boy. "_How?" _He asked again in a louder tone. "Speak to me!" He whispered, but once again, the boy had fallen unconscious again and it was too late.

"I don't know if he can't speak, or if he's just too scared to." Morgana said sadly, returning to us and breaking the hidden tension. I stood and backed away from them. I wasn't sure if Merlin had figured it out yet, but after the boy's none-too-subtle hint, he would have to be a simpleton not to. _And I'm afraid of what Merlin's reaction of me knowing might be._

Merlin stared at the boy a moment longer before standing up abruptly. "There's nothing more I can do. Come get me if there's any change." He commanded, "I have to go, Gaius will get suspicious."

He walked away and gave me a look that suggested a hidden message that I could not decipher. After he closed the door behind him, I told Morgana that I had to leave also, giving her a poor excuse. Opening the door slowly, I peered out into the hallway and watched as I saw Merlin disappear down one side of the hall, leaving in the opposite direction of his quarters. Without a second thought, I followed after him. He led me through many different halls and through many different staircases; I began to assume that we were heading deeper underground. _Where is he going? _We almost got caught once when Merlin led us by one of the storage rooms filled by guards looking for the Druid boy.

I was standing at the top of a large staircase when I lost Merlin. There were no more torches leading the way, and the darkness made it impossible to see where the staircase ended. _Where'd he go?_ The next moment I heard his voice, "Why are you following me?"

I whirled around and found Merlin standing behind me with a torch in his hand. I smiled innocently, "I'm not following you." I said lying, Merlin wasn't fooled by my lie.

"Really?" Merlin asked exasperated."Then what are you doing?"

"I'm uh-" I looked around hoping for something to give me an excuse. "What are _you _doing?" I asked cheekily.

Merlin paused and frowned, "I don't think that's any of your concern."

"Well, maybe it's not any of your concern what I'm doing."

"Fine." Merlin said in an annoyed and angry tone.

"Fine!" I said matching his tone. We stared at each other, neither one of us moving. He didn't move because he knew I was following me, and I didn't move because he didn't and I was following him. Realizing that we were getting nowhere, and he had already come to this conclusion anyways, I decided to tell the truth. "You have magic, Merlin." I said with no hint of accusation or sympathy, I spoke as it is- a fact.

Merlin pursed his lips and raised his chin in defense, "What if I do?" He asked, not anxiously or distrustfully, but with honest curiosity.

"Then I would tell you that as your friend, you can trust me and that whatever you plan on doing that I want to help."

Merlin stared at me, and after seeing no dishonesty, he began to nod. "Well, come on then." He said, waving his hand towards the stairs.

"Where?" I asked confused.

"I need to go speak with someone and since you're going to follow me anyways might as well go together."

I smiled, "Where are we going?"

"To see a dragon." My smile dropped instantly at his words, Merlin seemed to find humor from my reaction for he began to grin.

* * *

><p>Merlin and I reached the bottom of the stairs and entered an opening to what was an enormous cavern. I glanced around nervously, wondering where the dragon was. Out of nowhere, there was a loud roar; it caused me to jump, trip over my own two feet, and fall on to my butt. <em>Oh my holy mother of all things holy! He wasn't kidding about a damn dragon! <em>Even Merlin looked shaken by the dragon that popped up from the side of the cave. I scrambled to my feet and darted behind Merlin, hoping that he would protect me. "Do you have to do that?" Merlin asked, regaining his composure and giving the dragon a look. "You scared the life out of me." He looked back at me cowering behind him. "-us." He said correcting himself.

The dragon moved away from the rock wall, and flew to what was a small mountain. It perched there, now level with us so that we could have a conversation without getting scared to death. "The young warlock," He said uninterestedly, he spared me a glance. "And friend. Who is this?' He asked.

"What with all your knowledge, don't you know her already?" Merlin asked sarcastically.

_No thanks, I'd rather not have a scary dragon knowing who I am._

"I do, I'm just wondering if you know." The dragon said in a suspicious tone that had me stepping out from behind Merlin.

"My name is Ella. But that's not why we're here." I interrupted, mustering up more courage than I had.

The dragon seemed to purse it's lips, "Yes." He said sounding the word out slowly. "No doubt, you're here about the Druid boy."

"How did you know?" Merlin asked surprised.

"Like you, I hear him speak."

"Why does he call me Emrys?"

"Because that is your name."

"I'm pretty sure my name's Merlin, always has been." Merlin said shaking his head in confusion.

I had to stifle a giggle, _mouthy Merlin, I like it._

"You have many names."

"Do I?" Merlin asked with a hint of doubt. "How does the boy know who I am? I've never even met any Druids."

"There is much written about you that you have yet to read." The dragon said in the vaguest way possible. "You should not protect this boy."

_Wait, what? Why not?_

"Why? He has magic." Merlin asked confused and surprised by what the dragon is telling him. "He's just like me."

"You and the boy are as different as day and night." The dragon said in a harsh tone.

"What do you mean?"

"Heed my words, Merlin." The dragon said with finality, and flew away from his perch.

"Why should I not protect him?" Merlin yelled after his retreating form.

"Does he always do this?" I asked Merlin, frowning at the floor, since I couldn't direct my annoyance at the dragon anymore.

"Usually."

"What are we going to do?"

"I don't know." Merlin said, but there was a hint in his tone that said differently.

* * *

><p>The next morning, I met up with Merlin on the way to Morgana's. <em>And by that I mean I waited, since the sun went up, outside of Morgana's chambers for Merlin so that we could decide what to do. <em>When Merlin saw me, he shook his head, signalling that he didn't want to talk about it.

Merlin knocked on the door, and said in a quiet voice. "It's Merlin."

We heard footsteps from the other side of the door, and Gwen opened it a second later. We entered the room, and immediately went to the Druid boy's side. "How is he?" Merlin asked, standing slightly apart from the rest of us.

"He's getting weaker," Morgana told Merlin in a tone that sounded as if she blamed him for it. She continued to wipe at the boy's head with a wet cloth. "What you did yesterday hasn't worked. We have to ask Gaius for his help."

Merlin sighed and shifted uncomfortably, the thought of telling Gaius obviously gave him distress. I pursed my lips and looked at the boy; telling Gaius seemed like horrible idea, but letting the boy die seemed even worse.

"After all you've done, you can't give up now." Morgana pleaded Merlin. "Please. If he doesn't receive treatment, he'll die."

"Okay," Merlin reluctantly agreed exhaling and rushing off. _Hopefully Gaius will help us because there's nothing else we can do for the child._

* * *

><p>Merin returned moments later with a disapproving Gaius; Gaius was giving us all scolding looks, though Gwen and I seemed to be getting a surprised and scolding look. He went to the boy, and began examining him. "I will treat the boy," Gaius told us though he only looked at Merlin, "But as soon as he is well, you must get him out of Camelot. And woe betide anyone caught helping him." Me and Gwen shared an equally concerned look at his words. <em>We already know this, but that doesn't make it easier when it's reminded to us.<em>

Gaius continued helping the boy and removed the bandage covering his wound. "Well, one thing we know for certain." Gaius said disappointedly.

"What's that?" Merlin asked biting his thumb.

"You're no physician." Gaius said turning to look at Merlin.

I laughed quietly and patted Merlin's back amiably; Merlin gave Gaius an exasperated look.

* * *

><p>The four of us stood in the market attempting to look nonchalant by staying in one of the stalls. We observed the guards as they searched everyone and everything for the Druid boy. "The guards are searching everyone leaving the town." I said hopelessly, <em>we are never going to be able to sneak the boy out of here.<em>

"There is another way out." Merlin said, drawing all of our attention. "There's a secret door in the armory. It leads to the lower town. I'll take the boy out that way."

"No, it's too dangerous." Morgana said with an air of finality. "I'll do it."

"I'm good with secret doors and things…" Merlin stammered, protesting against Morgana doing it.

"If you get caught, Uther will execute you." Morgana said in a logical tone. "The boy's my responsibility, I'll smuggle him out of the castle."

"She's got a point," I agreed with Morgana, _she's the only one that could get out of this alive._

Merlin still looked doubtful, but didn't protest anymore. "You'll need the key for the door." He said instead.

"Who has it?"

"Arthur."

* * *

><p>Gwen was helping Morgana get ready for tonight while we were waiting for Merlin in Morgana's chambers. The boy and I were sitting on the floor, watching them; the boy looked healthier than before. "It will have to do." Morgana looked apologetically at Gwen, "I feel I have put you in danger without ever stopping to ask how you feel about it. I'm sorry."<p>

"I know how it feels to face the threat of execution," Gwen said, causing me to look away from them with pity in my eyes. "And I wouldn't wish that on anyone."

Before Morgana could reply, there was a knock at the door. "It's Merlin." We could hear Merlin's hushed voice say.

Gwen went to the door to let Merlin in, while Morgana came over to me and the boy. She knelt down, "We're going to get you out of Camelot. I won't let anything bad happen to you, I promise."

I frowned at Morgana, while I wanted to help the boy as much as she did, I don't think I have as much faith in the plan.

Merlin reached us and held out the key to Morgana, "Are you ready?"

Morgana nodded and stood, "The keys?" She prompted, taking them from Merlin.

"Yeah. The door is behind the shield at the far end of the armory." Merlin instructed.

"We'll pack you some food and water for the journey." I told them, meaning me and Gwen. Morgana nodded, looking relieved at us.

"Be careful," Gwen told Morgana, squeezing her hand gently.

* * *

><p>"I hope their okay," Gwen fretted as she and I packed Morgana and the boy a bag for their journey. "Morgana really cares about this boy. I've never seen her like this with anyone."<p>

"I'm sure she's just wants to protect him." Merlin said soothingly, rolling a fruit between his hands.

"Hmm," Gwen said as a form of agreement, though she didn't seem convinced.

_Not sure, I am either, Merlin. _He looked at me and I shook my head at him, signalling that that was a terrible lie. _Seriously, you'd think that he would have learned by now._

My thoughts were interrupted when the citadel's warning bells began to ring. _Oh no_, we looked at each other with concern and worry before looking at the front door as if Morgana and the boy would enter at any time now. They didn't, and as the minutes went by we grew more worried.

Merlin went over to the door, and cracked it so that he could look out into the street to watch for Morgana. Gwen was pacing by the fireplace, as I wrung my hands. "They're coming," Merlin said abruptly, startling us and bringing relief at the same time.

He opened the door for them and shut it quickly, once they entered. "There's enough food for three days." Gwen told them, as I helped Morgana put on the bag.

"Your horse is fed and watered." Merlin said. "I'll take you to it."

"No," Morgana said hurriedly. "There's no point in all of us risking our lives."

"What about you?" I asked Morgana, Gwen and Merlin sharing the same thoughts.

"I'm the king's ward. I'll take my chances."

"Morgana-" Gwen started to say before Morgana interrupted her.

"I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to any of you."

I frowned, I didn't like it, but I realized Morgana wouldn't budge on this and we would waste too much time arguing. "Then you must go." I told them firmly. I looked at the boy and hugged him quickly, before handing him over to Morgana. "Good luck."

Morgana nodded, "Thank you." She acknowledged then rushed out of the door, pulling the boy along with her. The boy turned to look at me and Merlin, "_Goodbye Emrys, take care of him." _

* * *

><p>By the next afternoon I had learned that Morgana and the boy had gotten caught. The boy was being held in the dungeon and waiting for an execution that was to take place the following morning.<p>

"It took me forever to find you." A voice called out from behind me.

"Merlin," I said tiredly. "I should have known."

"That I would come find you?" He asked sitting next to me on the ground.

"Yupp," I replied, popping the 'p' sound in the word.

He nodded, looking out at the view. We were currently sitting on top of the keep of the castle, the crenulations blocked most of the view, but you could see the forest still. Considering I am afraid of heights, I was sitting in the middle of it, far away from the edge. I pulled my knees closer to my chest, and rested my chin on them. "You know Merlin, usually when someone goes to an isolated place, that only a few know the entrance to, it generally means that they want to be alone." I muttered, because I refused to grant him my acknowledgement of his presence by looking at him, I felt rather than saw his large smile.

"Generally yes, but you're not like normal people."

I hid my small smile by pressing my lips against my knees, "What do you want, Merlin?" I asked embittered.

"Morgana plans on helping the boy escape."

"She just doesn't know when to quit." I murmured, more to myself than him.

"I agreed to help her."

"Of course you did." I said rolling my eyes. I turned towards him, _his stupidity just can't be ignored. _"Why are you telling me this?"

"I thought-" Merlin stuttered, taken aback by my harshness. "Well, I need your help with this."

"No, I don't want to." I said loudly, standing up instantaneously. "I don't want to because what if we get caught like Morgana did? We aren't the king's ward like she is. Uther will have no hesitation in planning our execution!" I yelled, blinking furiously at the tears gathering in my eyes. Merlin stood, his reached his hands for me, but I stepped away from him. "Can you guarantee our safety, Merlin?"

His hands dropped by his sides and in a very small voice he said, "No."

"Exactly!" I clenched my fists, "You can't." My voice dropped very quiet. "I don't want to die."

"I understand," Merlin nodded empathizing. "You're not going to help then?"

I shook my head, "No I will."

Merlin looked at me shocked, "What?"

"Did I stutter?" I asked sarcastically. "I'm helping you. King Uther would have me killed if he finds out about this, but that wouldn't matter anyways." I looked at Merlin firmly, "Because I couldn't live with myself if I let this happen without me."

Merlin smiled at me, "You're a lot braver than you seem."

"I'm terrified Merlin," I admitted, _though he could probably discern that from my break down a few seconds earlier. _"So what's the plan?"

"We need to see the dragon."


	6. Chapter 4: Part 2

**Sorry this took so long to write and that it is so short. Don't be too upset though because there is big reveal in here that is going to be a major part of the plan, but it is sort of hidden and there are no signs as to what it is. Plus, you finally get to learn that Ella isn't her full name. So without further ado, the second part in Chapter 4.**

**BBC's has the rights to Merlin and all that jazz, I only own my OC.**

**~ D.C**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Part 2 of The Beginning of the End<strong>

"I need to know why you told us not to protect the boy!" Merlin shouted at the lounging dragon.

The dragon raised his head, "You seek my counsel, and yet you choose to ignore it." He chided us.

"You haven't given us any evidence to support your accusation." I explained.

"If the boy lives, you cannot fulfil your destiny." The dragon said frankly.

"What does he have to do with my destiny?" Merlin asked, nonplused. "You said it's my destiny to protect Arthur?"

"Then you have the answer you seek."

_That doesn't make- oh… _It felt like there was a sudden bad taste in my mouth and I made a face at this revelation.

"You're telling me, that little boy is going to kill Arthur?" Merlin asked, he seemed a lot calmer about this than me; I was distraught by this news.

"It seems that is up to you." The dragon said in a cool and collected voice.

"No, you can't know that for certain."

_Yeah, Merlin, you tell him._

"You have it in your power to prevent a great evil."

"This is ridiculous," I said reproachfully, crossing my arms in defense. "He's just a boy!"

Merlin nodded, looking at me with appreciation. "There must be another way. The future isn't set in stone."

"You must let the boy die." The dragon said in an unyielding and commanding tone, _which I'm pretty sure is his only tone._

Merlin stared at the dragon, a sense of awareness and realization coming into his eyes that I didn't particularly like. There was a sort of informal agreement that passed between him and the dragon in that second, and afterwards Merlin left the large cavern without another word spoken.

"Merlin, listen I know what you might be thinking, but trust me it's a bad idea." I said trying to reason with him as I followed after Merlin. "Merlin," I said sharply, tired of him walking away from me. "Listen to me!"

Merlin stopped and turned around, facing me with a tortured look in his eyes. I stopped walking too, wary of startling him if I got too close as if he was a wounded animal. "You asked for my help, and I granted it to you. Well, my advice comes with that help." I took a steadying breath, "My advice is to help this boy. Only me, you, scaly-face back there, and Morgana have to know about this. It will be-"

"Arthur knows." Merlin said, cutting me off mid-sentence.

"What? How?"

"Morgana enlisted his help."

I frowned doubtfully,"Prince Arthur, son of King Uther, is going to help us save a Druid boy?"

"Yes."

I face-palmed and sighed deeply, I waited until I got my breathing back under control before I spoke to Merlin. "And why did you let her involve him?"

"I didn't find out until after it happened."

I paced the room and shook my head repeatedly, muttering thoughts that were too incoherent for Merlin to hear. I don't know if Merlin realizes this, but now he has to help. If not for the boy, but for Arthur. Prince Arthur would never trust him again if Merlin didn't show up to help them.

"Merlin, what is your part in the plan?"

"I'm supposed to get a grappling hook, meet Arthur and the boy at the locked gate that blocks their exit, and then use the grappling hook to remove the bars."

I nodded, _it's not a bad plan._ Morgana obviously can't be a part of the plan, she already got caught once. To do so again would be a death sentence. Arthur is going to escape with the boy, then that's when me and Merlin come in. _It might just work. _"Okay, I can get the grappling hook. We'll meet in the courtyard by the dog statue."

"You're going through with this? After what the dragon said?"

"I've already realized and accepted my reasons for helping, and I'm not going to ignore them because of a dragon." I told Merlin with a hard tone. I stepped towards him and laid my hand on his shoulder. "Now it's your turn to find your reasons."

I left him at the bottom of the stairs, leaving him to his thoughts. I know that he will make the right choice, he's Merlin. _My only hope is that he doesn't take so long, we don't have enough time._

* * *

><p>Night had already fallen and the moon was high over-head by the time Merlin came. I had wrapped my emerald cloak tight around me, I didn't want the chilly autumn air to give me a cold. <em>It would be just my luck if that happened to me too. <em>Save a boy, and I'd expect some good karma, instead the universe would decide to give me a cold.

"Merlin!" I whispered sharply when I saw his dark form hurry past me. He slowed enough to let me catch up, other than that he didn't even break stride.

"Ella, I would have figured you would have already left."

"Of course not. This is where I told us to meet, isn't it?"

"You knew I was going to come?" Merlin asked awed, though it sounded more like a statement than a question.

"Don't be daft, I know everything."

Merlin snorted, but didn't say anything to rebuke my statement. _He knows that I hit harder than him._

We reached the gate without a hitch. We had to duck behind some odd places whenever guards would get too close, but that was it. Merlin went over to the bars and held on to them with his hands, "Hey." He said quietly, getting Prince Arthur's and the boy's attention.

Arthur whirled around, a look that could kill set on to his face and pointed the look at Merlin. "Where the hell have you been?"

"We had trouble getting out of the castle."

"We?" Prince Arthur asked, before he noticed me standing behind Merlin. He scrutinized me before turning back to Merlin. We could all hear the echoing steps of the guards father down, "Get this grate off. They're coming."

Merlin attached the hook and moved away from the grate, we both grabbed on to the rope and pulled with all of our strength; the grate creaked for a moment before it was torn off.

As Merlin lead Arthur to the horse, I followed with the boy. "Here," I whispered quietly to the boy and handed him a small package wrapped in leather. The boy gave a confused look as he took the gift. "It's the book, from earlier, you never got to finish it, but now you can. It's one of my favorites so I'm sure you'll like it." I babbled, the boy gave me a warm smile that I matched wholeheartedly. He held it close to his chest as Merlin lifted him on to the saddle with Arthur.

"If my father asks where I am, I've gone on a hunting trip." Prince Arthur told Merlin, he looked at the both of us as we backed away from the horse. "You better make yourselves scarce, or they'll execute you in his place."

"_Goodbye Emrys, Myrddin." _The boy said to us with his unnerving blue eyes. "_I know that someday we will all meet again."_

* * *

><p>The next day, I was lounging in the library leaning back in my chair with my feet on to my desk. The late afternoon sun shining through the window was making me drowsy and I had already forgotten about the books, opting instead for a nap. "Ahem," A voice said, clearing his throat in front of my desk and snapping me out of my dosing. I rubbed my eyes and yawned, not paying any attention as to who it was.<p>

"What d'you want?" I asked tiredly, closing my eyes again.

"I came here to thank you, my Lady Christabella." A distinctively male and proper voice said with humor in his tone.

I opened my eyes, wondering who was calling me by my full name. _Oh my, _I stood quickly and clumsily curtsied, "Prince Arthur!" I said shocked by his presence. "You never come to the library!"

"Well, I wouldn't say never." He said abashed.

"I've never seen come in here for a book. If you weren't the king's son, I would think that you don't even know how to read." I said not paying heed to what I was saying.

"I know how to read." Arthur snapped.

My mouth gaped open, "Of course you do! I didn't mean to cause offense." I stuttered embarrassedly.

Arthur nodded, accepting my apology, "Like I was saying earlier, I came here to thank you in person." He said somewhat annoyedly, _he is probably already changing his mind on thanking me._

"For what?" I asked dumbly.

"For helping me," Arthur said slowly and in hushed tones. "You know, last night."

"Oh! Right, of course." I blushed at my own stupidity, "It was no problem." I said waving away his thanks. I leaned against the desk, not looking at him, still too embarrassed.

Prince Arthur leaned forward also, "Why did you help?" He asked, giving me a cautious look. "You put yourself at a dangerous risk, it couldn't have been without reason."

I looked at him carefully and stepped back, _why is he asking this? _I tilted my chin up instinctively, "Why did you help the boy?" I asked defensively.

"For Morgana." Arthur said without batting an eye.

I nodded, accepting his answer as the truth. I decided I wasn't going to tell him that I was part of the scheme since the beginning, we had no ties of loyalty towards each other and I wasn't sure if he wouldn't sell me out. "I did it for Merlin." I told him unabashed.

Arthur gave me the same nod, accepting my answer. "Very well." He said backing away, "Good afternoon to you then." He said as a form of goodbye.

It wasn't until he was almost to the door that I called him back. "Wait!" Prince Arthur stopped, and turned his head back to look at me confused. "Did you ever find out his name?"

He nodded, "It's Mordred." He told me then exited The Royal Library.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review! To Twiightalex1: I can't wait for her to meet Percival either! I have it already planned out and everything lol. Sadly, Percival isn't introduced as a character until the end of Season 3 and Ella doesn't meet him until everyone else does. **


	7. Chapter 5: Excalibur

**Chapter 5 yay! Warning: lots of interruptions are made during this chapter. Haha you'll understand that as you read. It's my poor attempt at a joke :D. Please read and review, thanks!**

**~ D.C.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter: 5<strong>

"Do you solemnly swear, to govern the people of this kingdom and its dominions, according to the statutes, customs and laws, laid down by your forebears?" King Uther's loud voice and proud face stated.

"I do, Sire." Prince Arthur's solemn voice affirmed.

"Do you promise to exercise mercy and justice in your deeds and judgements?"

"I do, Sire."

"Do you swear allegiance to Camelot, now, and for as long as you shall live?" KIng Uther asked, holding forward the Royal Scepter.

Prince Arthur took hold of it, "I, Arthur Pendragon, do pledge life and limb to your service and to the protection of the kingdom and its peoples." His strong voice asserted carrying over the hall.

King Uther let go of the scepter and turned around to lift up the crown resting on a red velvet pillow. "Now, being of age and heir apparent, from henceforth you shall be Crown Prince of Camelot." He gently placed the circlet on Arthur's head, crowning him then joining the room in applause.

I grinned happily, clapping along with the rest of the crowd. My gaze wandered; I saw Merlin and Gwen, as servants attending this ceremony, looking as proud as everyone else in this room. _This really is a joyous occasion, nothing could go wrong._

There was a sudden crash, and the stained window bursted in along with a black knight astride a dark horse. _I jinxed it. _The women, and a few men, shrieked startled of the knight's appearance; Arthur along with the rest of the knights of Camelot drew their swords from their scabbards, and formed a shield in front of their king.

"What in the Devil's name?" King Uther inquired, staring at it like it was a ghost.

The dark knight strode forward on his horse, the horse's hooves clanging in the deathly quiet room; people, nobles, and servants alike rushed to get away from its presence. The horseman came to a halt in front of the knights, and threw down his gauntlet, the sound of it reverberated across the room.

Prince Arthur glared daggers at the man and sheathed his sword to accept the challenge. Before he could, however, Sir Owain picked up the knight's glove. "I, Sir Owain, accept your challenge." He proclaimed.

The mysterious knight looked at Sir Owain, "Single combat. Noon tomorrow. Till the death." His horse neighed and pawed at the air, the knight tugging on the reins then exiting the devastated ceremony.

There was a gasping for breath next to me and I turned to see my grandfather collapsing in his chair. "Grandfather!' I cried out, hurrying over to him. I latched on to his arm,"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He wheezed and coughed into his hand. "I was just given a fright that's all."

"I think you should see Gaius, just in case." I said concerned for him.

"No, I need to get to the library. Help me there, will you?" Grandfather stood up and attempted to leave the room alongside the rest of the frightened guests.

Even though I disapproved of this, I assisted him. "I really think you should see Gaius." I repeated.

"If I'm right, and I pray that I'm not, I'm sure Gaius will come see me soon enough." Grandfather said in an ominous tone, _what's that supposed to mean?_

* * *

><p>As soon as I finished aiding grandfather to the library, he dismissed me with a wave of his hand. "Ella, go back to our quarters. There is work I must attend to and I cannot be bothered."<p>

"What? No." I protested vehemently, _I'm not going to leave you after all that just happened._

"Ella, no arguing. Leave." Grandfather said in his commanding tone that meant no nonsense.

_Something's strange, grandfather is hiding something. _"Fine." I said and stomped my feet to the door, though as soon as he wasn't looking, I ducked behind a bookcase. I watched as grandfather went over to a large tome and started flipping through the pages meticulously. Not soon after I had "left", Gaius entered the library looking perturbed.

"Gaius, thank God." Grandfather said relieved and looking up from the book.

"You know why I'm here?" Gaius asked.

"The Black Knight."

"So it is he?"

"You saw his crest?"

"Have you confirmed it?"

"It is the crest of Tristan de Bois." Grandfather said like it was a curse.

_Who?_

"And he's the only Knight ever to have carried such a crest?" Gaius asked distressed by this news and looking at the book to confirm it.

"Yes, according to the records."

_What is going on here?_ I turned away from them, and snuck out of the library; wondering just who was Tristan de Bois.

* * *

><p>The next day I joined Gwen and Morgana at the tournament, anxious for what was about to occur; the black knight stood already at the center of the field, his sword thrusted into the ground, when Sir Owain entered the arena. His face was set with determination, and didn't seem fazed by the large and dark knight. Prince Arthur whispered some last advices to the young knight, as the crowd sat down in unison.<p>

The black knight turned towards his opponent and they squared off against each other. "The fight shall be to the knights' rules," Prince Arthur said, acting as the official who will judge this competition to make sure it is fair. "And to the death."

Sir Owain removed his cloak, a guard nearby taking it, and placed his helmet on top of his head. Sir Owain stepped into a defensive stance, his shield being held in front of him; the black knight swung his two-handed sword in an arc, showing off his skills with the deadly weapon. "Let battle commence." Prince Arthur announced from his place next to King Uther. The black knight attacked first; his sword was thrusted forward, and Sir Owain barely managed to block it. Their battle was a short one, and caused many groans and moans of concern, winces and flinches of sympathy from the crowd whenever Sir Owain was hit. "Come on, Owain." Gwen whispered with deep sympathy, latching on to my hand for support. While Sir Owain was heavily favored by everyone, in the end it was of no help because the crowd had no help to offer.

The black knight managed to beat down Sir Owain, causing him to fall to his knees. "One well-aimed blow!" Arthur yelled in frustration. His words encouraged Sir Owain and he thrusted upwards, piercing through the black knight's armor and dealing him a well-aimed blow. The black knight seemed not to be fazed by this, for he swung his sword once then twice and soon enough the fight continued. Sir Owain was knocked back down by his opponent, and landed sprawled on his back. He tried to fend off the knight, but the man was as solid as a rock. The crowd gasped together, watching as the black knight raised his blade above of Sir Owain's heart. Gwen clasped her hands in front of her mouth, disbelief and fear clouded in her eyes; I was mirroring her actions, stunned by the brutality of what I was watching.

The crowd exclaimed when the black knight stabbed Sir Owain's heart, I held my hands in front of my face no longer able to look at the scene. The crowd was deathly silent by the time the black knight turned away from his fallen opponent, "Who will take up my challenge?" He asked, throwing down his gauntlet.

Another one? _Who in their right mind would accept this?_

Arthur jumped out of his seat, preparing to leap down the fence and accept the challenge. Of course, he would, Arthur's clearly insane. King Uther grabbed his son's arm, holding him back from making such a foolish decision. Another knight leapt down from the seats and picked up the gauntlet, I, Sir Pellinor, take up the challenge."

The black knight looked between him and the royal family, his face hidden by his marred helmet. "So be it." He said in his dark and gravelly voice.

* * *

><p>Afterwards, I went straight to Merlin, knowing I needed to tell him about what I witnessed in the library between Gaius and my grandfather. When I arrived outside of the physician's room, they were already exiting it. "Merlin!" I called, <em>there's no way around it, might as well say it with Gaius present<em>. "Gaius knows who the black knight is!" I accused in a hushed tone, giving Gaius one of my fiercest glares.

"I-" Merlin started before I cut him off.

"He went to see my grandfather about it to make sure."

"Ella-"

"It's some man named Tristan de Bois."

"He-"

"Ella, I already told Merlin." Gaius interrupted Merlin this time, his face set in it's usually disapproving look.

"You did?" I asked surprised, I looked at Merlin. "Why didn't you say something?"

"I was trying to." Merlin said looking petulant.

"Oh," I looked at Gaius. "So who's Tristan de Bois?"

"We were just about to go see." Merlin said excitedly, "In the crypts."

"Merlin!" Gaius said exasperatedly, obviously upset about him telling me.

"No, it's okay. I won't tell anyone, in fact I'll come with you."

"Great." Merlin said, drowning out Gaius's reproachful, "No."

"Then what are we waiting for?" I asked and started pulling them along. "Let's go."

Gaius immediately dug his heels in, and caused me to swing around and face him with the momentum I created. I gave him a confused expression; which made him sigh deeply and give me and Merlin both looks. "The crypts are that way." He told us, pointing in the opposite direction we were going in. We both smiled sheepishly and followed him as he lead us. I picked up one of the torches from the wall before we entered and handed it to Merlin. It's flame gave us plenty of light after the door had mysteriously slammed shut and startled all of us.

"Probably just the wind." Gaius said, trying to calm our nerves.

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" Merlin asked Gaius nervously.

"You're not scared, are you?"

_Yes._

"No, I love old crypts. I wouldn't be seen dead anywhere else."

I laughed at his poor attempt of a joke, "Good one. Okay, I got one. Why are graveyards so popular?"

Gaius looked back at us, frowning at our childish antics.

"Why?" Merlin asked, ignoring Gaius.

"Because people are dying to get in!" I said, causing me and Merlin to start laughing.

"What are we looking for?" Merlin asked once we reached the knights' tombs.

"Bring your torch over here." Gaius told Merlin, pointing at a tomb near him.

Merlin complied with me following close behind him, not wanting to leave the safe circle of the light. "We're breaking into someone's grave?" Merlin asked confused.

_Oh no._

"We're too late. I think someone's already broken out."

I frowned at what he was insinuating, "Dead men do not break out of their tombs." I said confused, though the gaping hole in front of us obviously contradicted me.

We returned back to Gaius and Merlin's quarters, the walk back silent; Gaius and Merlin lost in their own thoughts as I tried not to think about what I just saw. "Tristan de Bois was the brother of Ygraine, Uther's wife." Gaius informed us as he strode over to his workstation and I closed the door to the only entrance.

"Arthur's mother?" Merlin asked.

"Ygraine died in childbirth, he blamed Uther, and came to the gates of Camelot and challenged him."

"To single combat?"

"Uther won, but in his dying breath, Tristan cursed Camelot to one day suffer his return. I thought it was the ramblings of a dying man."

"Obviously not." I muttered, joining them in looking at a book Gaius had pulled off of his shelf.

"Men don't rise from the dead though, no matter how angry they are." Merlin said logically.

"It's my guess, we're dealing with a Wraith."

"A wraith?" Merlin asked confused.

"The spirit of a dead man conjured from the grave."

"This is the work of a sorcerer."

"Powerful magic can harness the grief and rage of a demented soul and make it live again."

"How do we stop it?" I asked Gaius.

Gaius looked at me as if he just remembered I was there, "We can't. No mortal weapon can kill it."

"Surely we can do something." Merlin said worriedly.

"Nothing can stop it until it has achieved what it has came for."

"What did it come for?" I asked.

Gaius looked at us both ominously, "Revenge."

"On Camelot?" Merlin questioned.

"Or Uther?" I added.

"Both." Gaius replied.

"What does it mean for Sir Pellinor?"

"I'm afraid it doesn't look good."

* * *

><p>The next morning, I found Merlin and Gaius before the tournament, and joined them watch it unfold. After yesterday, I felt like I owed it to them to help Merlin and Gaius if anything should arise. Last night, I hadn't gotten any sleep and spent most of my time rolling around in bed, trying to find a comfortable position to sleep in. Despite my tiredness, the fight woke me up and I watched it with sharp eyes; I tried in vain to find any sort of weakness in the black knight.<p>

The fight was brutal, but sir Pellior seemed to be coming out on top and earned himself many cheers from the crowd. It didn't surprise me when Merlin said to Gaius, "Maybe you were wrong."

"I hope so." Gaius replied, his face scrunched up as he watched the two knights.

Subsequently Merlin's words were spoken right on time, for soon afterwards Sir Pellinor ran the black knight through with his sword; he dealt him a blow that no mortal could survive, and the stands cheered.

_But he isn't a mortal. _The black knight wasn't daunted by the sword in his gut, instead he simply stepped out and away from it; the people murmuring in unease, for they had all seen the attack as well as did.

The black knight thrust his sword at his opponent, and I watched with dismay as the blade plunged deep into Sir Pellinor.

Suddenly feeling very faint I grabbed on to Merlin's arm, _this is why I never come to these things._

Sir Pellinor fell on to his knees then slumped forward on to the ground. As the black knight raised his sword- blade pointed down- above his head; I turned away from the scene, squeezing Merlin's arm tighter. I heard the sound of the blade ramming through the armor and the appalled gasps from the crowd, things I expected to hear. What I didn't expect to hear was the sound of something small and metallic hitting the dirt and Arthur's strong voice say,"I, Arthur Pendragon, challenge you."

I looked at Merlin and after seeing his shocked expression, I whirled around and saw probably the worst situation that could happen.

"So be it."

Prince Arthur looked at the knight with disgust and loathe, "Single combat. Noon tomorrow."

The black knight pulled his sword up and hefted it on to his shoulder, without a word he left the field. I hid behind Merlin and Gaius as the black knight walked past us, not even daring to look at the wraith, let alone being near it.

* * *

><p>It was a large field, filled with the greenest grass and beautiful white daisies. It seemed to go forever, the alluring hills seem to roll right after the other. The picturesque scene caused me such happiness that I could feel laughter boiling up inside of me. I ran throughout the hillside, a seemingly never ending amount of energy; it felt like I need to do was jump off one of the hills and then I would be soaring in the sky.<p>

Behind one of the hills I found a boy that should have been a few years older than me. His curly brown hair and with green eyes that resembled mine so closely, I recognized him immediately. "Phillip!" I yelled and flung myself forward, capturing him in a tight hug.

When I didn't feel his arms return my embrace, I reluctantly pulled away. His face was clouded in confusion, as if I was some foreign object that he had only seen once before. "Don't you recognize me? It's Ella."

"I knew an Ella once." Phillip said in a detached and monotonous voice. "That was before. . ."

I gasped and reeled back, it feels like I have been stabbed in the back. "What do you mean? You're-" That's when everything came crashing back to me and I realized this was all a dream, _he's not really here. _"You're dead." I whispered quietly, Phillip didn't hear me, but that was fine because I said it more as a reminder for me than him.

"Who's that?" Phillip asked, his eyes focusing on something behind me.

The happiness I had felt in the beginning was gone, but it wasn't until I turned around that I felt a cold shiver of dread crawling along my spine. "Tristan de Bois." The black knight stood at the top of the hill, gone was his tattered black cloak and his marred armor it was replaced with a new shining suit of armor and a cloak as dark as night.

"Ella, get behind me." I heard Phillip say, his voice no longer inanimate, but as unyielding and earnest as I remembered it was. I looked behind me at Phillip; I couldn't remember what he had been wearing before, but I knew it wasn't the knight's garb he was wearing now.

"What are you doing?" I asked, and tugged on his arm. "We need to go, that man is dangerous."

Phillip pulled his sword out of it's scabbard, "We're dangerous too." He said, a familiar arrogance in his voice.

"He's stronger." I argued desperately, I had already forgotten that this was a dream and now only cared about the safety of the boy I loved.

Phillip looked at me with an excited gleam in his eyes, "You're forgetting that we have something he doesn't have."

"No, I can't." I let go of him, getting a sense of deja vu from this conversation. "Remember what happened last time?"

The black knight had drawn his own sword at some point and was now striding towards us. The daunting figure made me realize that we were running out of time.

"Phillip, please." I begged, Phillip stared at me and apparently coming to his senses he nodded in understanding.

"We need-" I started to repeat myself when I faltered as I saw the look in his eyes. It was one of utter misery and calm acceptance.

"You need to go, Ella. You're not meant to be here."

"I won't go without you." I despaired, imploring him to listen to me. "He'll kill you."

"Come on, Ella." Phillip said with the look that made my heart feel like it was being squeezed and had me gasping for breath. "You've always been the smarter one, you should know that you can only die _once_."

I gasped and could feel the sting of tears in my eyes, "Phillip-" There was a sudden ringing sudden of air being sliced, and a longsword separated me from Phillip.

"Leave now!" He yelled, and shoved me away from them. I staggered back from the force and started falling back to the ground. Time slowed for me, and I watched painstakingly as Phillip's sword came up to block the black knight's. Instead of hitting the grass, the ground opened and swallowed me up, dumping me into complete darkness.

I'm not sure if it was a few seconds later or hours, but I woke up gasping for air; the moon shining through the window and casting it's eerie white glow across the room. _Phillip. _I looked around the room searching for the familiar goofy smile of his.

I stopped when I remembered that it was all a dream, and he was still dead. _Oh God, _I clasped a hand over my mouth trying to stifle the sobs that were coming from me. _It can't happen again, _I need to find answers. Grabbing my robe I wrapped it around me, not bothering to change; I picked up the key to the library from the table in the main room, and quietly left, my mind set on making sure that Arthur would not die tomorrow.

* * *

><p>After spending an hour deep in the library searching for the book with answers, I heard the clattering of books towards the entrance of the library. <em>Who would be here in the middle of the night? <em>Besides me of course. Picking up a large book so I could use it as form of a weapon, I went in search for the intruder.

I followed the sound to an alcove between some of the bookcases; when I saw a shadowed figure searching through some books, I yelled and threw the book at them.

"Ow!" A very Merlin-y voice said and rubbed at the forming bruise on the back of his head. The figure turned to look at me, and in the faint light I recognized the oddly lovable big ears.

"Oh thank God!" I yelled and ran forward to hug him. "I thought you were an intruder."

"So you threw a book at me?" He asked sardonically, pushing me away from him.

"What else was I going to do?"

"I don't know, but it's a public library, there can't be really any intruders if anyone is allowed in." Merlin pulled his hand away from the back of his head and seemed to check it for any blood. "Do you treat all of your guests like this?"

"Only the ones who come in the middle of the night like a thief." I looked him up and down suspiciously. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for a something that would help Arthur. What are you doing?"

"Same as you." I said sighing. "No such luck though."

"There's no weapon that could kill something already dead?"

"No, I-" I stopped talking and looked at Merlin in surprise. "A weapon?" I stopped and thought, a nagging idea popping into my head. I had thought of it before, but had dismissed it immediately. _Now that Merlin's here though, it might just work._

"Maybe, in the ancient chronicles." I mumbled and ran to one of the sections nearby.

"Ella, what's wrong?" Merlin asked, hurrying after me.

"There's some old fables-"

"What are they about?" Merlin asked interrupting me.

I ran my finger along the titles searching for a specific book I had not seen in years. "Well, several of the fables speak of ancient swords-"

"That can kill the dead?" Merlin asked excitedly, interrupting me again.

"Apparently the swords could destroy anything, alive or dead. Grandfather always dismisses them as utter nonsense, but I always hoped them to be true. He used to read them to me as a child right before bed."

"Ella, we're sort of in a hurry."

"Yes, you young people always are." I said, mimicking my grandfather's voice. I looked at Merlin smiling at my own joke, though after seeing his face, I realized he wasn't as amused as me; I mumbled, "Sorry." I turned back to the case, finding the book I had been looking for in the next few seconds. "Aha." I said proudly and pulled the book from the shelf.

"This is the _Chronicle of Beltain_." I flipped through the pages slowly, not wanting to accidentally miss the page. After a while, Merlin sat down at one of the tables and rested his head on his arms, looking me imploringly. "I'm going as fast as I can, Merlin." I told him, not bothering to look at him and away from the pages.

"Ah! Here it is." I said and pointed at the page depicting a golden sword in a dragon's flame. "See, Merlin, patience is a virtue."

Merlin raised his head and looked at me then the page, beseeching me to continue on with the story.

"Sir Marhaus looked upon the great sword," I read aloud. "Begotten in the Dragon's breath and found it passing good."

Merlin pointed his finger at the book, "What did you say?"

I frowned not liking to be interrupted so many times in one night. "I'll read it again, but pay attention this time." I cleared my throat, "Sir Marhaus looked-"

"No, no, no." Merlin said interrupting me for the fourth time. _Not that anyone's counting. _"Not about him. The dragon."

I rolled my eyes heavenward, "The great sword begotten in the Dragon's breath." I repeated annoyed. "And found it passing-"

"We have to go."

I nodded, _I guess being able to finish saying a sentence is long be-_

"Now, Ella!" Merlin yelled, already halfway to the door.

* * *

><p>"Merlin, Ella." Gwen said softly, opening the door with smile on her face. "What are you two doing here?"<p>

"We've come to ask a favor." Merlin said as I nodded along.

_Honestly, I have no idea what I'm doing here, Merlin didn't say anything on our way over here._

"Yes?"

"I'm not sure how to ask it."

"Ask, Merlin, you know I would grant you anything."

I grinned to myself and nodded my head, raising my eyebrows up and down at Gwen and nodding my head at Merlin.

She stared at me open mouthed and blushed, "I mean, not anything." She said to me specifically, "The both of you, not just Merlin." She stammered out, "Obviously not _anything_, but you know almost anything." I continued to grin like the cat who ate the canary. Gwen cleared her voice, "What is it you want?"

Merlin stared at her, "I-I've come to ask for a sword, the strongest sword your father's ever made."

Gwen looked at me confused then back at Merlin, "What for?"

"Merlin's going to start some bar fights in the pub." I said sarcastically as Merlin said, "To save Arthur."

"Come in," Gwen said, her face set with determination, not even paying any attention to me. She led us over to a bed, and pulled out a sword wrapped in red cloth. "My father has been saving this," Gwen said while unwrapping the sword. "He's always said it was the best sword he's ever made."

"It's perfect," Merlin said, holding the sword delicately in his hands and testing it's weight.

"Thank you, Gwen." I said, touching the sword with awe.

"He'll kill me if he finds I've taken it." Gwen said worriedly, resting her chin on the bed.

"He'll understand." Merlin said, trying to ease her guilt. "You did it for Arthur."

"And if not, we can tell him that it's all Merlin's fault." I said teasingly and nudged Merlin with my elbow.

Gwen smiled sweetly at us, though it seemed like it was mostly aimed at Merlin. _Though it's not like he even noticed. _"I knew you were proud of him really."

Merlin looked away from the sword and at Gwen, smiling bashfully. He looked away embarrassedly and wrapped the sword again. Merlin looked at me entreatingly and we stood up; as Merlin headed for the door, I lagged behind. "Seriously, Gwen, thank you." I said sincerely, "Merlin's in your debt. And if you ever-:"

"Ella." Merlin said, interjecting himself into our conversation. "We need to hurry remember."

Gwen smiled apologetically at me, "Go." She said and nodded at the door.

* * *

><p>"Merlin! Ella!" The dragon said, not at all surprised by our entrance to his large cage.<p>

_I wonder if I'm ever going to get used to a dragon knowing my name._

"Do you know why we are here?" Merlin asked, getting straight to business.

"It may surprise you, Merlin, but my knowledge of your life is not universal." The dragon said snidely.

A simple no would suffice, we don't have time for all the attitude. Great, I'm sounding like Merlin. _Is this day, and night, ever going to end?_

"It's to do with Arthur. He'll die, unless-" He handed me the torch and knelt down to unwrap the sword. "-I can make a weapon that will kill the dead."

"So what have you come to ask of me? Why don't you have her kill the dead?" The dragon asked tiredly.

Merlin and I looked at each other with confusion, _her? _He can't possible expect me to be able to kill the wraith.

The sword flew out of Merlin's grasp and floated in between us and the dragon. "Will you burnish it to save Arthur?" Merlin asked pleadingly.

"The dead do not return without reason. Who has he come for?" The dragon asked calmly.

_Don't say it. _I grimaced, hoping with everything I have for Merlin to have some common sense.

"Uther."

_He said it. _I shook my head despairingly, this is going to take a while.

"Then let him take his vengeance." The dragon said cruelly and with a not so subtle hint of eagerness. "And the wraith will die without my aid."

"But it's Arthur who is going to fight him." Merlin argued, "You have to save him."

"That is your destiny, young warlock, not mine."

"But if Arthur fights the Wraith and dies, Camelot will have no heir. I will have no destiny."

"A weapon forged with my assistance will have great power." The dragon warned.

"I know."

"You do not know." The dragon said scoldingly, "You can only guess. You have not seen what I have seen. If you had, perhaps you would not ask this of me."

"Get to the point, dragon." I said, annoyed by all of this. _Just breathe on the stupid sword, and we can get out of here._

The dragon snapped his jaws in my direction, angered by my disregard of his words. "I'll be treated with the respect I deserve, you'll be careful to remember that." He said, cautioning me. "Or you'll get no help from me."

I nodded grudgingly, "Sorry." I said bitterly, while Merlin stared at me surprised by my outburst.

The dragon raised his nose at me and looked back at Merlin, "In the wrong hands this sword could do great evil." He said continuing from where he left off. "It must be wielded by Arthur and him alone."

"I understand." Merlin said.

"You must do more than understand." The dragon said, dismissing his words. "You must promise."

"I promise." Merlin said honestly.

"Both of you." The dragon said, glaring at me.

I sighed and looked at Merlin. _Do I really have to do this? _Merlin nodded, answering my unspoken question. "I promise." I told the dragon resentfully.

The dragon nodding accepting our oaths, and pulled his head back, preparing for the burst of fire. Merlin and I moved back, away from the dragon, so that there wasn't a chance that we could be accidently hit by the fire. I shielded myself behind Merlin, being extra careful, I wouldn't put it past the dragon to "accidently" burn me to a crisp.

The dragon blew a stream of fire at the sword, and covered it with fire. Merlin was awed by this act and I held on to him tighter, afraid that he might get hurt while he was trying to get a better look.

The sword that came back to us, was no longer the sword that we gave away. The Fuller was no longer plain, but replaced with gold and with foreign words etched into it; the hilt was golden also, and the whole of the sword looked fit for the bravest of heroes.

"Heed my words," The dragon said as Merlin stepped forward. "The sword was forged for Arthur and him alone."

Merlin nodded and took the sword into his hands, I could feel the power coursing through the sword from where I stood a little ways off. _This is going to work._

* * *

><p>The next morning, I joined Gaius before the tournament. Merlin was probably preparing Arthur for the fight so I didn't question his lack of company. "Gaius, what's taking so long?" I asked, even though I knew that he probably knew as much as me.<p>

Gaius only spared me a glance, "Your guess, is as good as mine." He said simply.

I nodded and pursed my lips, the wraith was standing at attention in the center of the field. _I hope this works._

There was the sound of clinking armor and I turned around expecting to see Prince Arthur, instead there was King Uther looking grim and ready for battle. "King Uther?" I asked quietly as he walked past us. "What is he doing?" I looked at Gaius, confused and shocked, the complete opposite of how Gaius looked. "Did you know he was going to do this?"

Gaius grunted in agreement, looking at his king with disapproval.

"And you approve of this?"

Gaius didn't answer, his attention focused all on the fight that was about to unfold. I did the same, looking shrewdly at the king. It was then that recognized the familiar golden hilt strapped to his side. _Oh no, Merlin, you didn't. _

He did.

King Uther removed his cape and put on his helmet; the two opponents squared off against each other. It didn't take long for their ferocious and callous fight to begin; Merlin running over after a few moments. I turned to Merlin with an upset look, wondering what implored him to give the king the sword that was supposed to be for Arthur only.

"What did you do, Merlin?" I asked him in a hushed and angry tone, not wanting Gaius to hear us.

"I had no choice. He saw it and then took it, and I couldn't exactly tell him that a dragon made it for Arthur only."

I groaned, "Merlin." I said half-heartedly. Our attention already back on the battle.

King Uther hit the wraith with his shield and knocked it's helmet clear off. The grotesque face that appeared from it, revolted all of us and there were several noises of disgust and fear made in the stands.

It roared and made King Uther stumble back in fright. The wraith used this to his advantage and beat Uther to the ground; knocking Arthur's sword away from them. The wraith plunged his his sword downward, getting it stuck in Uther's shield. The wraith ripped his sword away, taking the shield with him. He held it aloft, trying to shake the shield off of the sword.

King Uther rolled away and grabbed Arthur's sword from the ground, he stood up and without a wasting a single second, he stabbed the wraith through the abdomen. A gust of air burst forward from the wound, and the wraith cried out; the wraith's wound caught on fire and it abruptly exploded, the only thing left was black ashes.

_You don't see that happen everyday._

* * *

><p>"Ella!" A voice called, waking me up from my slumber with it's incessant knocking. I heard a door open from the main room, then the knocking started again from the door that led to my room. "Ella!" The voice said again, insisting to be heard and not ignored.<p>

"Nobody's home." I mumbled, pulling my blanket above my face.

"Then why can I hear you?" The voice asked amused.

I frowned, _that's very good logic. _"It's too early, go away you demon."

"Why do you think it's a demon?"

"Because only the evilest of things would wake me from sleep."

I heard laughter and my door opened, I peeked out from under my blanket. "Oh Merlin it's you, so I was right about the evilest of things."

Merlin frowned, "Very funny, you can keep telling those jokes as you get dressed."

"And why would would I do that?"

"Because the dragon knows that Uther wielded the sword yesterday."

I leapt out of the bed, grabbed a random dress from the wardrobe, and went behind the screen to change. "And why would the dragon know that?" I asked furious, knowing that the guilty party was here in the room with me.

"I wasn't going to lie."

"You didn't have to, just withhold the truth."

"I made a promise."

"And you failed to keep it." I reminded him. I came out from behind the screen, fully dressed now. I deftly braided my hair and used a green ribbon to tie it together. "And now I'm in trouble by default."

Merlin frowned, but didn't argue, proving me right.

"What are we supposed to do?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips.

"We need to take the sword where no mortal can reach it."

"Of course, we do." I said sarcastically. "And where exactly is that?"

* * *

><p>I stared out on to the large lake in front of me; Merlin swung his arm back then forward, throwing the sword far into the water. He walked over to me and we stood there in companionably silence.<p>

"Merlin?"

"Hmm?"

"What exactly is your destiny?"

"I'm supposed to save Arthur from every peril in his life and help him unite the land of Albion."

"Sounds like you're going to have fun."

Merlin grunted as a reply.

"And be busy."

"Yeah." He said dejectedly.

"Who all knows?"

"I'm not exactly sure. I know for a fact that the dragon and Gaius know. The druid boy knew also, apparently it has been written for a long time about my destiny."

"Yeah." I nodded, I had figured out most of this already.

"Lancelot knows."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Too bad."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing, I just think that the three of us could have had a lot of fun with your magic."

"Except you didn't know about it then."

I nodded, _probably wouldn't be smart to tell him that I knew before I even officially met him, well at least it was the same day that I met him._

Merlin gave me a suspicious look, concerned by my lack of response. "You didn't know until after Lancelot left, right?"

"Of course, Merlin." I lied, and we lapsed back into silence. I broke the silence by clapping my hands together with a smack. "We better head back," I said walking away. "You need to tell Gwen that her father's best sword is swimming with the fishes."

"What?" Merlin asked worriedly, his voice squeaking adorably.

"Kidding," I called out as he started following me. "Not." I mumbled under my breath.

"I heard that!"


	8. Chapter 6: The Moment of Truth

**Chapter 6: The Moment of Truth**

"The winters are harsh in Ealdor and there are many children." Merlin's mother said to King Uther and the court.

From what I had heard she had arrived that morning from her small village of Ealdor. As soon as a servant had told me that the royal court is having an unplanned meeting authorized by Prince Arthur I had rushed over immediately, knowing that it had something to do with Merlin. _And I wasn't wrong._

"Some of them just won't be strong enough to survive. We barely have enough food as it is and if Kanen takes our harvest, our children won't live to see another summer. Please we need your help." She continued stating her case, pleading with the king as he watched impassively and with only a hint of sympathy.

"Ealdor's in Cenred's Kingdom." King Uther said, ignoring her desperate words. "Your safety is his responsibility."

"We've appealed to our King," She said and her voice hardened without her knowing. "But he cares little for the outlying regions. You're our only hope."

King Uther looked at the ground, deep in thought, his chin resting on his fist as he reclined on his throne. Coming to his decision, he leaned forward and clasped his hands in front of him. "I have the deepest sympathy for you and would have this barbarian wiped off the face of the earth."

"You'll help us?" She asked, and there was a tone of hope in her voice that we haven't heard until now.

"I wish I could." King Uther said pityingly yet firm in his decision.

"Surely we can spare a few men." Prince Arthur said, interjecting his opinion to his father.

"Resources are not the problem." King Uther told Arthur, leaning back in his chair.

"Then what is?" Morgana asked.

"Ealdor lies beyond the ridge of Aesctir. For an army of Camelot to enter it would be an act of war." King Uther said, returning back to his original position.

Merlin's mother got on her knees, "I know you're a good king, a caring man, I'm begging you." She said compellingly. "Help us, please."

"The accord we've struck with Cenred was years in the making." King Uther said not moved by the woman in front of him. "I cannot risk hundreds of lives for the sake of one village. I'm afraid Camelot cannot help."

She bowed her head in despair, and Morgana stepped forward to help her up. Morgana gave Uther a cold look as she lead her out of the throne room.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe him!" I said to Gaius, mad beyond reason at Merlin.<p>

"Surely, you can understand his actions. He had to help his mother." Gaius said beseechingly as he organized some vials in a cupboard.

"Of course, I know that." I said, pacing the room with my arms crossed in front of me. "I just can't believe he left without me!" Not giving Gaius enough time to reply, I continued on with my rant. "Did you know that he took Morgana and Gwen with him too?"

"Well, they will be able to help him." Gaius said being too reasonable for my tastes. "Gwen the daughter of a blacksmith, she'll be able to help with weapons, armor, and such. Not to mention Morgana's good with a sword."

I paused and looked at him sharply, "And just what are trying to insinuate?"

Gaius looked at me and saw my annoyed look and clenched fists, he looked away quickly. "Well. . . You don't exactly have any skills that they will need."

"I'm smart, smarter than them at least." I said then muttered, "Those imbeciles left without me."

"Yes, but there won't be any books to throw at the bandits." He said slyly, trying and failing to hide his grin.

I snapped my mouth close, it had opened when I realized what Gaius was teasing at. "Merlin told you about that?" Gaius stayed quiet, but his grin answered my question. "That was one time! And I thought he was an intruder!" I fumed, "And let's not forget who was the one that made the sword to kill the wraith."

"The dragon?" Gaius asked cheekily.

"No, the one who figured out to give the sword to the dragon."

"Merlin?"

"No, the one who read the story to Merlin!"

"Geoffery?"

I glared at Gaius, _is it okay to hit old men? _Probably not. "It was me, Gaius! Merlin would be lost without me!"

"I'm sure he would be fine, Ella."

"Doubtful." I muttered, sitting at the table. I glared gloomily at it, "You would think he would at least say goodbye."

I heard the door open to Gaius's rooms and Prince Arthur entered looking ready for a ride. "Gaius, can I have some traveling herbs to take with me?"

Gaius frowned at Arthur, "What for?"

Arthur paused, Gaius and I shared a look with each other. "For uh. . . a hunting trip and just incase I get hurt."

I chuckled, "You're going after Merlin aren't you?"

Arthur looked at me, "No." He said lying.

"Good, I'll come with you." I said standing up, a smile back on my face. "My stuff is already packed, I only need a horse."

"It's a hunting trip, you can't- Oh just forget it." He said dropping his lie and pointing his finger at me. "You're not coming with me to Ealdor."

"Yes, I am." I said, putting my hands on my hips to look intimidating. "You'll need my help."

"I don't think I will need someone to throw books at the barbarians." Arthur said sarcastically, as Gaius laughed from where he was packing herbs for Arthur.

"Did Merlin tell everyone about that?!" I yelled, frustrated with all of them.

Gaius and Arthur smiled at each other; Arthur went and took the bag that Gaius handed him. "Go ahead and take Ella with you. I don't think I will ever get any work done with her around."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I grumbled, crossing my arms defensively.

They both ignored me; Arthur nodded, "Very well." He said exasperatedly. "Go get your bags and meet me in front of the stables." He told me.

I nodded and ran off to do as he asked, _it's about time, I was starting to think that I was never going to be able to go._ I met Arthur in front of the stables as he asked, he had two horses with him, both of them saddled and ready to go.

"What are you wearing?" He asked, looking me up and down as I approached him.

"It's my riding wear." I said and refrained from saying any sarcasm, my riding clothes consisted of a velvet dark green dress with emerald threads sown into it to make tiny circular designs, short-sleeves, and a slit down the middle that went as high as my waist. Underneath the dress, I wore light tan riding trousers that are tight on my legs, and calf high brown leather boots. I also wore my favorite green cloak, and brown gloves so my hands won't get hurt from holding on to the reins. I attached my two bags to the grey horse with a black mane and tail, I assumed I was going to ride him since the other horse was already occupied with Arthur's bags.

"It looks like something Morgana would wear." Arthur said as he helped me on to my horse.

"Probably, she is the one that helped me get it tailored."

Arthur sighed and shook his head, he handed me my reins and I took them awkwardly. He scrutinized me as he got on his own horse. "When was the last time you rode a horse?" He asked.

I shrugged, but then regretted it immediately because it caused me to lose my balance. I clumsily regained my spot on the saddle and smiled sheepishly. "I can't remember." I mumbled quietly.

"Have you ever rode a horse before?" Arthur asked, starting to seem concerned.

_Concern for the horse not me, sadly. _I licked my lips, "Of course, I rode once or twice as a child."

"Once or twice?" Arthur repeated irritated, "Well, you better keep up. I want to be caught up with them by tonight."

* * *

><p>"Ow!" I yelled, "No, bad horse. Bad!"<p>

"Ella!" Arthur yelled from where he rode ahead of me. "What in the world are you doing?!"

"I don't know!" I shouted at him, somehow I had ended up turned around in my saddle. One second I was trying to get to the delicious jerky I had packed in my bag, the next I was turned around, bent forward in the saddle, my leg caught in one of the stirrups, and both of my arms tied behind me by the reins. My horse wasn't even bothered by all of this, he had wandered over to the edge of the road and was now munching on the grass that lined the path. I could feel frustrated tears burning in my eyes, "Why did I think this was a good idea?"

"I'm thinking the same thing." Arthur said as he rode over to where I was at. Once he got close enough to see all that had happened, he started laughing at me. "You really don't know how to ride a horse, do you?"

"No." I said miserably, "I really don't."

Arthur got off of his horse and came over to me, it took a while, but eventually he managed to get me untangled from the horse. I clumsily fell off the horse and on to the ground; the only thing that was holding me to the horse was what I was tangled up in and once it was gone, I was too.

"Ow." I said pitingly, laying sprawled on the ground.

Arthur chuckled and started moving his bags on to my horse.

"Um Arthur, obviously I'm no horseman, but it won't be harder for me to ride with all of those bags?" I asked, getting up from the dirt.

"You're not going to be riding Samson anymore." He told me, tying the bags tight.

"What?" I asked confused. "You can't just expect me to walk."

Arthur laughed, "Of course not. You're going to ride with me on my horse." He took Samson's reins and tied them to his horse's saddle. He turned to me and held out his hand, "Come on then."

I looked daunted between him and his abnormally large horse, "I think I would rather walk."

Arthur rolled his eyes and grabbed me, pulling me over to him and his horse. "Don't be afraid. It's not like he bites." He said, and pushed me on top of the horse. "At least not girls like you."

I pursed my lips, _so he bites other things? _I blushed as Arthur pulled himself up behind me, and wrapped his arms around me to take hold of the reins. He flicked them and the horse started moving forward, as I sat awkwardly in the saddle.

"This is weird." I mumbled, trying to shift into a comfortable position away from Arthur.

"Only weird if you make it weird." Arthur muttered annoyed, and clearly trying to ignore me.

I got one leg up trying to shift my position when abruptly I'm sitting side-saddle. "Uh. . ." I grabbed on to Arthur tightly, not wanting to fall off.

"Congratulations, my Lady, you made it weird." Arthur said, irritated with me and helping me face forward again. "Should have made you walk." He muttered, but since we are riding back to front I heard him anyways.

"That's rude." I told him, and straightened my spine. _I'm going to prove to him that I can ride this horse just as well as him._

* * *

><p>"Ella, wake up. I think I can see their camp up ahead." Arthur said quietly, waking me up from my sleep.<p>

I blinked open my eyes, _what in the- why am I looking at chain-mail? _My gaze traveled up and I realized I was staring at Arthur's chest. "Okay, how did this happen? I fell asleep facing forward." I said frustrated.

"You move in your sleep." Arthur said as an explanation as to why I was straddling the horse backwards and using Arthur's chest as a pillow.

I nodded, "Okay, sorry about this."

Arthur shrugged and got down from the saddle, and stopped me from getting down too. "Stay here just in case it's not their camp." Arthur said quietly and unsheathed his sword.

I nodded in agreement, and watched as he went around to approach the camp from the other side. Once his attention was no longer on me, I got down off of the horse. _Don't need to stay on you any longer than is necessary. _ The horse looked at me with his scary brown eyes that seemed to read my soul; he neighed at me and went to bump me with his head. I squeaked and ran after Arthur, _his horse is trying to eat me!_

I ran over to Arthur and he grabbed on to me once I got close enough. "I thought I told you to stay with the horses." He said annoyed.

"I thought you might need my help- Hey it's Merlin." I said and pointed at the boy who had yet noticed us. "What is he doing?" I asked confused.

"I think he is trying to search for an intruder." Arthur said quietly, "To bad you don't have a book to throw at him."

"No, I do; it's in my bag. I can go- Oh you're teasing me." I whispered, crossing my arms sulkily.

Arthur grinned at me, "Come on. Let's go tease Merlin."

I nodded, and uncrossed my arms; we snuck up behind Merlin. I made sure I only stepped in Arthur's footprints so that I wouldn't make a single noise. As soon as we were close enough, Arthur poked Merlin in the back with his sword. "I'd ask you for money, but I know you don't have any." Arthur said.

Merlin turned around sharply, swinging his sword and almost accidently beheading Arthur and I. Good thing Arthur has enough reflexes for the both of us, or I definitely would have lost my head. "Arthur!" Merlin said happily. He then noticed me, "Ella!" He said with the same enthusiasm.

"Put the sword down, Merlin." Arthur said exasperated, and walked past him to the camp. "You look ridiculous."

Merlin looked at me and noticed my glare, "What's wrong?" He asked confused.

I crossed my arms and turned my nose up at him, _I'm still mad at you for ditching me, _I walked after Arthur. Merlin catching up to the both of us, his grin slightly faded.

* * *

><p>"Ella, maybe you should get some sleep." Arthur told me as Merlin started up the fire.<p>

"I'm fine, I got enough sleep on the horse." I said, and sat next to him on the log.

Merlin came and sat on the other side of him, rubbing his hands together for warmth.

Arthur frowned at me, but didn't argue. "How much further is it?" He asked Merlin.

"Uh, maybe a few hours."

"How many men does Kanen have?"

"Oh, I'm not sure." Merlin glanced behind him at his mother. "I think from what my mother's said, maybe as many as 40."

"We should get some rest." Arthur said, I noticed that he suspiciously changed the subject when he found out the numbers. "It's going to be a long day tomorrow."

"Thank you." Merlin said, looking at his hands. "Um. . . I know you didn't have to come. Either of you." He said, his gaze giving each of us a sincere look.

"Get some sleep." Arthur said, standing up and walking away.

Merlin watched him leave then looked at me, I shrugged. "He's emotionally challenged." I told him as an explanation. "For him that was pretty much a 'you are welcome'."

Merlin smiled at me, and went to his own bedroll. I looked at the two of them, "I'll take first watch." I told them, and frowned when they started laughing.

"Good one, Ella." Merlin said covering himself with his blanket as Arthur said, "You'll be asleep within the hour."

* * *

><p>The next morning after we ate a quick breakfast, Merlin's mother came over to me. "We haven't met yet." She told me, "I'm Merlin's mom, Hunith."<p>

"Lady Christabella Ambrosia." I said and stood up to shake her hand.

She smiled warmly at me, "My Lady, thank you for coming to help."

"Please just Ella, it's no problem really."

"Ella," She said. "Thank you." Hunith walked away when Merlin called for her and I went to my own horse.

"Hey, Samson," I said cautiously petting the horse's flank as he watching with his big dark, almost black, eyes. "Are you ready to ride today?"

"Ella, you do know horses can't talk, right?" Arthur teased me, putting his bags on Samson.

"Wait." I said confused. "I'm not riding with you again, am I?"

Arthur frowned bitterly and tied Samson to his horse, "After I told everyone about our ride yesterday, nobody else would take you."

I frowned and shifted my feet, "Oh, sorry."

Arthur shrugged and helped me on to his horse, "It's fine." He said and straddled the horse behind me. "It's not like it's your fault you're afraid of horses." He said teasingly.

"I'm not afraid of them." I said indignantly, causing him to laugh. _This is ridiculous, I'm not afraid of them. _ Crossed my arms, "At least I'm not-" I frowned trying to think of something Arthur is afraid of. "Arthur what are you afraid of?"

"Nothing."

I snapped my fingers and grinned, "Emotions! At least I'm not afraid of _e__motions_." I said triumphantly and I heard Morgana laughing from where she rode behind us as Arthur grumbled his dissent.

* * *

><p>By the time we reached to top of the valley that held Ealdor, we could see that the barbarians had already returned to the village. Arthur clicked his mouth at the horse, flicked the reins, and dug his heels into it's side. The horse started full gallop down the hill, as I held on desperately to the saddle. "Arthur, what are you doing?" I shouted over the wind whistling through our ears.<p>

He didn't answer me, he managed to get a sheathed dagger out from his bag and handed it to me. "What ever you think about doing-" Arthur grabbed me by my waist, cutting me off and as we reached the edge of the village and tossed me out of the saddle into a cart full of hay. "-don't do it." I finished, lying in the hay, even though I knew he couldn't hear me. I scrambled out of the hay as Merlin, Morgana, and the rest of the group rode past me into the village.

I ran after them, small pieces of hay falling off of me with each step. Arthur threw one of his swords stopping who I assumed was Kanen from killing a villager. He hopped off of his horse, and practically dove into battle; Merlin joining right after him. As Arthur was fighting, a barbarian ran up behind him hoping to catch him unawares.

"Morgana!" I yelled at her, and she nodded noticing the man too. _She's too far away, she'll never make it. _ Arthur finished the man he had been fighting with, he looked behind him and saw the bandit. Before he could try to defend himself, the bandit fell forward, a sheathed dagger had struck him in the back of the head and stunned him. Arthur looked behind the man and stared befuddled at me, I smiled and waved sheepishly. The barbarian stood up, but before he could recover fully, Morgana came and defeated him.

"Bring back memories of when I used to beat you?" Morgana teased Arthur and moved on to the next bandit.

"That never happened." Arthur argued.

"You'll pay for this," Kenan yelled as he straddled his horse. "With your lives." He rode off with what was left of his men. "All of you!"

* * *

><p>As Merlin gathered the villagers for a meeting, we stood with Arthur where he could address all of the villagers without difficulty and be seen by all of them. "I know Kanen's kind," Arthur said, starting his speech. "He'll be back and when he is, we must be ready for him. First of all we have to prepare-"<p>

"Am I the only one who is wondering, who the hell this is?" A young man asked rudely, making his way through the crowd.

"I'm Prince Arthur of Camelot." Arthur said addressing the crowd, a slight frown on his face.

"Yeah, I'm Prince William of Ealdor." The young man, Will, said sarcastically.

"Keep quiet." Hunith said annoyed with the villager. "He's here to help us."

"He's made things worse." Will argued, "Kanen will be back and when he is, he'll be looking for revenge." He pointed at Prince Arthur accusingly, "You just signed our death warrant."

Hunith shared a look with Merlin, "He saved Matthew's life!" She argued.

"It's alright Hunith. This is his village." Arthur said, trying to calm them down. "What would you have us do?"

"We can't fight against Kanen." He said, trying to make the villagers see his logic. "He has too many men."

"So what's the alternative?"

"Give him what he wants." Will said, avoiding looking at Arthur.

"Then what?" Arthur asked loudly over the rumbling crowd. "Those of you who don't starve to death, will face him again next harvest, and the harvest after that."

"We'll manage, we'll survive." Will argued, but he could tell that he was fighting a losing battle.

"How?" Asked several of the villagers.

"The only way he can be stopped, is if you stand up to him." Arthur told the crowd of villagers.

"No!" Will said sharply, glaring at Prince Arthur. "You just want the glory of battle. That's what drives men like you."

Arthur looked away from the young man, no words for a reply.

"Look, if you want to fight, then go home and risk the lives of your own people. Not ours." Will said and stormed away, Merlin calling his name and following after him.

"I'll follow you." Hunith said bravely, "If I'm to die, then I want to go out fighting."

"That goes for me too." Mathew said stepping up next to Hunith, the rest of the villagers joining in with their agreement.

* * *

><p>Arthur approached me after dinner, he sat down next me in the grass on the hill that overlooked the village. "Hi." I mumbled, drawing random shapes into the ground with a stick.<p>

"What are you doing?" He asked me, stretching his legs out in front of himself.

"Nothing." I said and paused in my drawing of the dragon.

"Is that a dog?" He asked, nodding at my drawing.

I smiled in embarrassed, "Yeah." I muttered, not wanting to embarrass myself with the truth.

"It's good."

"Thanks."

"I wanted to thank you." He said, sounding uncomfortable.

I looked at him with confusion, "What do you mean?"

"You saved me earlier with the bandit."

"Oh," I said softly, swallowing the lump in my throat. "That was more Morgana than me."

He shook his head in denial, "No. You were the one that warned her and you threw the dagger when she wasn't able to get there in time."

"Maybe, but I should have killed him." Now it was Arthur's turn to look at me with confusion, when he didn't say anything I continued on. "I didn't remove the sheath from the dagger on purpose. I couldn't kill the man."

"Well, that doesn't matter. It's not like you knew for sure that it would even hit the man."

"Yes, I did." I said and shook my head, "I used to play darts with-" The last word didn't come out and I tried to cover it up with a cough. "I used to play darts as a child."

Arthur frowned, and I knew I was making him uncomfortable with all of my feelings talk. "Who did you use to play darts with?"

I smiled at his poor attempt of changing the subject. "With Phillip." I said quietly.

Arthur opened and closed his mouth, realizing he had just dugged himself deeper into the ground. "Oh," He said and for a moment his hand reached out to touch me, and I thought he was going to hug me. Instead he just patted me awkwardly on the back. "I'm sorry about what happened to him."

"Me too." I said and pursed my lips. _He's really not good at talking, he should probably just stick to more brawnier things._

Arthur stood up and held out his hand to help me up, "I'm sorry about throwing you into a pile of hay earlier."

I laughed and took his offered hand, "No you're not."

"You're right," Arthur said, smiling relieved at my smile. "You deserved it." He teased walking back to the village.

"Hey!" I yelled, chasing after him.

* * *

><p>"You still haven't learned how to dress yourself?" Morgana asked Arthur the next morning, her joke caused me to laugh and almost choke on my breakfast.<p>

"You don't have a dog and fetch the stick yourself," Arthur argued as Merlin helped him get dress. "No offense, Merlin." He added as an after thought.

"None taken." Merlin said, not even really paying any attention to their conversation.

"Prince Arthur, you didn't finish your breakfast." Hunith told Arthur and handed him a bowl that was practically filled with the aforementioned food.

Morgana and I shared a smile as we were finishing getting dressed, watching Hunith and Arthur.

"Didn't I?" Arthur asked with fake enthusiasm that Hunith didn't notice.

"Come on, eat up." Morgana teased Arthur.

Arthur started to bring a spoonful to his lips, though as soon as Hunith wasn't looking he handed the bowl to Gwen. "Mmmm," He said loudly for Hunith to hear. "Right, let's get going then. We need wood, and lots of it." He told Merlin, dragging him out of the house.

"Of course." Merlin said as Morgana and I followed after them.

* * *

><p>"I won't be able to teach you everything there is to know about fighting with a sword," Morgana, Gwen, and I heard Arthur saying to the male villagers he was teaching to fight; I'm helping Morgana and Gwen with sharpening the weapons, though I'm not actually doing much since I have never done this before. "But you can learn the basics: the stance, parry a blow, how to land your own."<p>

"There's no way they're gonna be able to hold Kanen off." Morgana said to us.

"Men aren't the only ones who can fight." Gwen said, looking at Arthur with a determined expression.

Morgana smiled at Gwen as I shook my head. "Good luck getting Arthur to accept that." I told Gwen handing her a new sword to sharpen.

When Arthur told the men to take a break and went over to the well to get himself a drink of water, we approached him. "Looks like the battle's already fought and lost." Morgana said as we eyed the men.

"They'll toughen up." Arthur said firmly.

"They need to," Gwen said when Arthur changed the subject.

"How're we doing for weapons?"

Gwen and I shared an annoyed look, "There isn't much, but we should be able to scrape together what you need." Morgana said irked by him.

"Arthur, it's not the weapons that we are worrying about." I said trying to make him see reason. "It's having enough people to use them."

Gwen added in a stronger tone, "We think the women should be allowed to fight."

Arthur continued to not look at us, shaking his head as he drank the water.

"You haven't enough men." Morgana said, "If they were trained soldiers maybe you'd stand a chance, but they're not."

Arthur stepped away from the well and gave us a hard look, "It's too dangerous." He said and walked away before we could reply.

* * *

><p>The next morning, I was helping Hunith with chores around her house and was currently washing the breakfast dishes with a bucket full of soapy water outside of the house. Gwen kicked me off of weapons duty when I had accidently dropped a load of sharpened sword on my feet, and had managed to cut my shin with one of them then bruise my toes with the others. Merlin had told me I was lucky because the damage could have been worse, but that did nothing to help my spirits.<p>

A female villager suddenly screamed and I could hear hooves galloping into the village. I stood quickly and made my way to where the villagers were circling around a horse and its fallen rider.

"Get him down from there." Arthur shouted and two villagers got the body off the horse and on to the ground.

I moved to stand next to Gwen, as we all stared quietly at Matthew's dead body with an arrow in his back and a slip of paper attached to it.

Arthur kneeled down and ripped the note off of the body.

"What does it say?" Merlin asked him.

"Make the most of this day, it'll be your last."

"Matthew!" A woman shouted, shoving through the crowd. "No!" Arthur moved away from the dead body as the woman ran over and kneeled next to it. Grabbing desperately at it, "No! No!" She cried, weeping and holding on to the body.

"You did this! Look what you've done!" Will yelled at a dismayed and wide-eyed Arthur. "You've killed him!"

"It wasn't his fault." Merlin said defending Arthur.

"If he hadn't been instructing around," Will yelled, pointing an accusing finger at Arthur. "Treating us like his own personal army, this would never have happened."

"These men," Arthur said pointing at the villagers and trying desperately to get this turned around. "Are brave enough to fight for what they believe in, even if you aren't."

"You're sending them to their graves." Will said frantically, and we all looked at Matthew and his weeping wife. "You've killed one man. How many more need to die before you realize this is a battle that can't be won? When Kanen comes, you haven't got a chance. You're going to be slaughtered." With Will's point made he left, leaving the villagers and Arthur torn between sides.

Afterwards, I went back with Hunith to her house to continue helping with the chores. Finishing washing the dishes inside, because Arthur had taken my spot outside to sharpen his sword. Merlin eventually joining him after he had talked to Will, "Will's father was killed fighting for King Cenred." Merlin said, and Arthur stopped sharpening his sword to listen to him. Unbeknownst to them, Hunith and I were also listening in from inside the house. "So he doesn't trust anyone of nobility."

"Do you think the villagers believed him?" Arthur asked, sounding downtrodden.

"No." Merlin said, and I can tell he is smiling because of the familiar tone in his voice. "He's always been a troublemaker. They're used to ignoring him."

"And if he's right?"

"He isn't." Merlin said fiercely.

"I'm treating these men like soldiers and they're not." Arthur said, "You've seen them fight. They haven't got a clue." His voice lowered, "You need to tell them all to leave the village before Kanen returns."

"No, we're going to stay, we're going to fight, and we're going to win."

"Merlin," Arthur said sharply. "It can't be done. The odds are too great."

I looked at Hunith at the same time she looked out the door at the two of them, her face full of concern and worry.

"It can." Merlin argued heatedly, refusing to back down. "We're going to make Kanen rue the day he ever came to this village. All you need to do is get the men ready for battle, and the rest will take care of itself."

"How?"

"You've just got to believe in them." I looked away from Hunith, _Merlin seems to be hinting at something more powerful than believing in them. _"Because if you don't, they'll sense it. And the battle will be lost before its even begun." _Merlin's going to use his magic._

* * *

><p>That night Arthur had everyone gather into one of the houses for a meeting. "Tomorrow morning," Arthur said in a resigned tone. "The women and children should gather what belongings they can carry and go to the woods."<p>

"We're not going anywhere," Gwen interrupted, pushing herself to the front and standing her ground with Mergana and me standing behind her.

"I know you want to help." Arthur replied soothingly, "Women can't stay here, it's too dangerous."

"The women have as much right to fight for their lives as the men do."

"But none of you know how to fight."

"The more of us there are, the better chance we stand." Gwen argued, and all of the women stepped forward in support.

"This is your home," Arthur said, reluctantly agreeing. "If you want to fight to defend it, that's your choice. I'd be honored to stand alongside you." Gwen looked behind her shoulder at me and we shared a small smile. "Kanen attacks tomorrow." Arthur said continuing from earlier. "Kanen's brutal. He fights only to kill, which is why he'll never defeat us. Look around," Arthur said pacing in front of us around the fire. "In this circle we're all equals. You're not fighting 'cause someone's ordering you to. You're fighting for so much more than that. You fight for you homes, you fight for your family, you fight for your friends." I smiled in awe at Arthur, _he really knows who to motivate people. _"You fight for the right to grow crops in peace. And if you fall, you fall fighting for the noblest of causes, fighting for your very right to survive!" Arthur turned in a circle, his voice had risen to a loud and passionate tone with each word he spoke. "When you're old and grey, you'll look back on this day and you'll know you earned the right to live every day between. So you fight! For your family! For your friends!" He raised his sword high, "For Ealdor!"

The villagers stood and raised their fists and weapons in the air, "Ealdor!" They chanted together, and Gwen looked at me and Morgana. The three of us grinning at the scene before us.

Not long after Arthur's speech as everyone was preparing for tomorrow, I noticed that Merlin had gone missing. I walked over to Hunith's house, assuming that he would be there. I needed to talk to him about to tomorrow, so that I could tell him that he didn't need to use his magic. _Not anymore, at least._ I was right, for I could hear his faint voice inside the house. I snuck over to the window, so I could hear him better.

"What's wrong?" I heard his concerned voice ask.

"I should have never gone to Camelot." I heard Hunith's shaky voice say, producing a frown on my face."I've ruined everything for you."

"You haven't." Merin said confused. "Why would you say that?"

"I know what you're planning to do." She said quietly, and I had to strain my ears to hear her.

I heard Merlin sigh deeply, and after a pause I heard his reply. "If it comes to a choice between saving people's lives and revealing who I really am… There is no choice."

"You can't let Arthur know about your gift."

"Why not? Maybe it's meant to be this way. And if he doesn't accept me for who I really am, then he's not the friend I hoped he was."

_Merlin, you can't really believe that. _Since their was a lapse in their conversation, I knocked on the door and entered the house. "Merlin, can I talk to you?"

Merlin nodded and stood up from the bench he was sitting on with Hunith. "I'll be back, mother." She nodded, he followed me out of the house and a little ways away from the village.

"If you're going to tell me not to use magic tomorrow-" Merlin started saying before I interrupted him.

"I'm not."

"Ella, I-" Merlin stopped and looked at me surprised. "You're not?"

"Nope."

"Why?"

I shrugged and moved over to sit on a log, Merlin joining me after a few seconds."It's not my place to tell you what to do." I said, staring out at the illuminated village. "It's your magic to use as you see fit."

"Mind telling my mom and Will that?" Merlin mumbled, frowning at the ground bitterly.

"Merlin, they care about you." When he didn't reply, I continued on. "Do you honestly think Arthur would have you hanged for your magic?"

Merlin shrugged a shoulder, "It's his duty as prince."

"Merlin," I said and sighed. "You have to give him more faith than that." I told him quietly then raised my voice. "He helped a complete stranger, the Druid boy, get home to his people." I set my hand on Merlin's shoulder, "He would do a lot more than that for you. He cares about you, even if the big blockhead wouldn't admit it."

Merlin chuckled, "Big blockhead, huh?"

"Yeah," I said and laughed with him. "Come tomorrow, no matter what happens, I'll stand by you as your friend." I stood, "We all will."

* * *

><p>"Ella, you're leaving with the children and everyone else who isn't fighting." Arthur told me as I finished my eating breakfast.<p>

I stood up angrily, "What? No, I'm most certainly not!" I argued, _how dare he tell me that I can't fight with them!_

Arthur kept his face impassive, "Yes, you are. It's been decided."

"What?" I moved around the table and stood in front of Arthur, clenching my hands to keep from slapping him. "Just because you're my Prince doesn't mean you can tell me when to fight and when not to!"

"No, that's exactly what I can do." Arthur said rolling his eyes, "Besides I wasn't the only one who decided on this."

_What? _I looked around the house, everyone was avoiding looking at me and not saying a word in protest. _Oh, _I looked at Gwen. "You agree with this?" I asked her, trying not to sound as hurt as I felt.

"It was my idea, Ella." Gwen said quietly, she looked in my direction but not at my eyes.

"What about all that stuff about women being able to fight? Shouldn't I be able to, too?" I asked harshly.

Arthur sighed and I turned my glare on him, "This isn't about you being a female. You're hurt and you're young, younger than us by a couple years at least."

_Only three. _"My shin is fine." I turned around and pointed at Merlin. "Merlin, saw it. Tell them Merlin." I said pleading with him.

Merlin looked up and met my eyes then looked at Arthur, "It's not that deep of a wound-"

"See?"

"But it did cut the muscle, might restrict movement and you do walk with a limp."

"Merlin." I said desperately, _who's side are you on?_

Morgana sighed, "Ella. Since you say that you're in fighting shape then you should be fine with protecting the children."

"It's an important job." Gwen added.

Merlin nodded, "Yeah, not many people could do it."

"But I want to protect you guys." I said unenthusiastic, realizing that they were trying to cheer me up.

Arthur sighed, "The children need you more than us." He said and I turned around to face him. He put his hand on my shoulder, "Someone needs to protect them and the only people with them, besides you hopefully, is the people who can't fight. What if one of Kanen's men finds their trail and follows after them? What are they going to do? Or what if we lose this battle? Someone will need to led them to safety."

I nodded and looked at the floor, "Okay, but why does it have to be me?"

"Because I trust you, and have faith that you can do this job."

I looked up and met his eyes, smiling slightly. "You do?"

Arthur smiled back and nodded, he pat my shoulder and let go of it. "We all do." He said and nodded at the others around us.

"Okay, I guess I can do this." I said, agreeing half-heartedly.

"There's the spirit." Arthur said and handed me one of his daggers. "Since you're such a champion at darts, your weapon of choice."

Gwen came over and strapped it to my belt, "Hopefully you won't need it." She hugged me quickly, "Goodbye." She said and let me go.

"Bye Ella." Morgana said and hugged me also.

I smiled at her and looked at Merlin,"I would say try not to do anything stupid, but I know that you can't help it so. . ."

Merlin laughed, "Just leave already."

I grinned, and thanked Hunith as she gave me my bag. "Be careful, dear." She said, giving me hug and a warm smile.

I turned around and quickly hugged Arthur, "Bye blockhead." I murmured against his chest.

I felt him awkwardly pat my back, "Bye Ella, take care of yourself."

I nodded and headed for the door, before leaving though, I turned back around to face them all. "I just want you guys to know, that if any one of you dies. . ." I paused for emphasis, giving them each hard looks. "I'll be really pissed." They all smiled faintly at me, not realizing that I was trying to be serious; I left the house and joined the group of children and elderly, leading Samson behind me.

* * *

><p>An elderly woman led the group to a shelter of trees only a half of an hour away. The children entertaining themselves by taking turns riding Samson, which I found absurd. <em>How can they find it fun to get on the giant, lumbering horse and ride around a tree then have to get off? <em>It's weird, and one of them is going to end up hurting themselves. Despite my negative thoughts though, I continued to let them ride the big oaf. Helping the rambunctious little ones onto the horse, holding them in place in the saddle, leading Samson forward by the reins, then helping them back down when their turn was over.

"Make him go faster!" A little girl in braids yelled at me with a smile that showed off her two missing teeth and kicking her legs against the horse's sides.

"He's not going to go any faster if you keep kicking him like that." I scolded and held her leg down to make her stop.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She said and calmed down, stopping herself from moving around so much. "Now, can we go faster?"

I sighed and shook my head 'no'.

"That's no fair!" One boy accused, pointing his finger at the little girl with braids. "Donna has gotten to ride around the tree twice!"

"Nuh uh!" The girl with braids, Donna, yelled back and stuck her tongue out at the boy.

The little boy stuck his tongue out also, glaring at Donna.

"Enough," I said frustrated and helped Donna down from the saddle. I stared them down as they continued to stick their tongues at each other. "You know, when you stick your tongue out at someone it means you want to kiss them." The two tongues got sucked back into their respective mouths faster than you could blink.

The girl shrieked and hid herself behind my skirt, "I don't want boy couties!" She whined.

"Then why do you want to kiss me?" The boy asked, grinning cheekily.

"I don't! You-"

"Gwen?" I asked quietly, seeing a familiar form following our path to where we were at, another form walking with them. Once I recognized that it was indeed her, I yelled as loud as possible, "Gwen!" Several of the children around me clapping their hands to their ears and grimacing. "Oh, stop that!" I reprimanded them, "I've had to deal with all of your yelling and complaining for the past few hours."

"Ella, everything go as planned?" Gwen asked once she reached me; the woman with her scooped up one of the children and planted a kiss on their forehead.

I took hold of Samson's reins, "Yes, if you can call these brats a "plan". Never leave me with a bunch of children ever again!" I told Gwen, lowering my voice so none of the children would hear and get their feelings hurt.

Gwen laughed, "Okay. Let's get heading back." She said, leading the way back to Ealdor with everyone following behind us.

"How did things go on your side?" I asked quietly, my curiosity winning over even though I wasn't sure if I was prepared for the answer.

Gwen looked at me with sorrow in her eyes, "There were a few deaths, but we won; Kanen is dead." She shook her head sadly, "Will is dead too."

"No." I said and shook my head at this lost. _He seemed like a good man, but even more than that he was Merlin's childhood friend. _"How's Merlin taking it?"

"As good as expected considering."

"Considering what?" I asked confused at her new tone.

"He was a sorcerer, saved all of us with his magic too." Gwen frowned, "Created a whirlwind that brought the battle to an end. Then saved Arthur from an arrow, and paid for it with his life."

Will's a sorcerer too? What a coincidence that he and Merlin are both- _Oh, he probably lied for Merlin. _

"We need to hurry back, they were going to burn all of the dead as soon as we get back."

"And we need to be there for Merlin when they do."

"Yeah."

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry," Arthur said from where he stood next to Merlin at the front of the crowd; Morgana, Gwen, Hunith, and I standing off a little ways away watching the pyre burn. "I know he was a close friend."<p>

"He still is." Merlin replied, his voice calm from feeling melancholy.

"You knew he was a sorcerer, didn't you?" _Arthur, don't you think that this could have waited? _"That's what you were going to tell me."

"Yes, it was." Merlin lied, his voice sounding rough.

"You know how dangerous magic is. You shouldn't have kept this from me, Merlin." Arthur said and paused for his words to take its effect; he walked away from Merlin and past us, Gwen and Morgana following after him a moment later.

Hunith went to comfort her son and hugged his arm, "You should be going."

"I don't have to go."

"Yes, you do."

_Yeah, Merlin, you do._

Merlin turned and faced his mother, "If anything were to happen to you-"

"I know where to find you. You have to go, Merlin. You belong at Arthur's side." Merlin's gaze went above Hunith's head and our eyes met; I smiled at him comfortingly, his face unreadable as he stared at me. I nodded my head in the direction of Arthur, and Merlin's eyes moved away from me and to him as I tried to ignore the slight twinge that could be mistaken as jealousy. "I've seen how much he needs you, how much you need him. You're like two sides of the same coin."

"I've heard someone say that about us before." Merlin told Hunith, a slight grin on his face. "I'm gonna miss you."

Hunith hugged him, "I'm gonna miss you too." They pulled away from each other, "When you left, you were just a boy. Now look at you, I'm so proud of you." She said firmly and kissed his forehead. "When the time is right, the truth will be known. Until then, you must keep your talents hidden." _Good luck with that, I've lost track of how many people have found out. _"It's better for everyone."

Merlin nodded, and stepped out of his mother's embrace. They said their last goodbyes and Merlin walked over to me.

I smiled at him, "Come on Merlin. Let's go home."

Merlin smiled and he led us to where Arthur and the other were at with the horses. His smile quickly dropped though when Arthur yelled at us, "Ella, you're riding with Merlin!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Ah, sweet freedom, fingers hurt from all that typing lol. That took a lot quicker than I thought it would considering it's above 8,000 words. But I had fun writing it, I would get caught up in it and that's why I banged it out so fast. If you noticed Ella's surname is Ambrosia not in reference to the drink of the gods, but it's a more feminine name of Ambrosius. Which is one of the many theorized last names of Merlin. Thanks Tigerlily for your sweet comments, I like my OC too :) Thanks for reading guys, now please review! I've been thinking about adding a dog into the story as a pet for Ella, what do you think of that?**


End file.
